The Night Rose Of The Leaf
by BrokenDownLilAngel
Summary: Darina Uzumaki is Naruto's twin sister and the holder of the rest of the nine tails chakra. What will happen when she meets Gaara during the chunnin exams and wants to help him? And what will happen when everyone learns the truth about the trouble making twins? A/N this is my first Fanfiction and it is rated M for possible language. Please enjoy, rate and comment.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc's of this story and creativity.

A/N: Hello this is my first Fanfiction so please keep that in mind when reading this story =)

Chapter 1

[Flash back]

_"Naruto!" I yelled while running up to the young boy who was lying on the ground. Naruto was beaten and bloody but still conscious. The boys responsible where still laughing at him and kicking him. I went up to one of them and push him back._

_"Stop it! Can't you see your hurting him!" I yell in the boys face. The boy only smirks._

_"Thats the point smart one." The boy says. My eyes widen as I stare in disbelief at them._

_"But...why? He didn't do anything to you! Any of you!" Hot tears start to stream down my face. I didn't understand it! why were they hurting my brother? _

_"Because he's a freak and a demon child!" One of the boys in the back yelled. Demon child? Freak? I looked at the ground glaring._

_"I don't get it...You beat him, tease him, humiliate him and for what?! Because he's a little different then you are?! You think your so much better then he is don't you?!" _

_"..."_

_"DON"T YOU? WELL YOUR WRONG YOUR WORSE! WAY WORSE! AND I HATE YOU ALL OF YOU!" I kept my head down and clenched my fists. I was shaking with anger. Everyone stared at me shocked but I didn't care. _

_"Lets go this girl is obviously a freak just like him." one boy said before they all turned and left. I wordlessly turned and picked Naruto up, placing him on my back and began to walk home._

[end flash back]

"Dari? Darina? Darina...DARINA!"

"Huh? Wha...oh hey Naru." I look up at him then back down at some papers. Naruto looked disappointed but soon brushed it off.

"Guest what?"

"What?" I again look up at him and notice he wasn't alone. There standing behind him was Iruka-Sensei. I bowed my head to Iruka-Sensei and he nodded at me. Then I look back to Naruto with confusion.

"We get our Genin teams today!" My eyes widened, I had forgotten that it was today.

"GAH! I FORGOT!" I jumped up and began to get ready before the three of us headed to the academy.

"OK class today is the day you all have been waiting for. The day you are assigned to your Genin team." Iruka-Sensei's voice was calm and clear as he spoke to his class. Next to me Sakura was mumbling something about sasuke and Irolled my eyes. I really hoped I didn't have to be on a team with that guy because that would complicate somethings.

"Ok first up is team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake. The Genin assigned to that team are Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Please be me..." Sakura whispered beside me.

"Sakura Haruno..."

"YES!" All the girls, except me, TenTen, and Hinata glare at sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki...And Darina Uzumaki."

"WHAT WE HAVE TO BE ON A TEAM WITH THAT PRINCESS!" Me and naruto yelled in unison while standing up and pointing at Sasuke . Everyone looked at us then at Sasuke, who was twitching with anger and glaring. Iruka-Sensei sighed before continuing.

"Next is team 8 led by Kurenai Yuhi. The Genin assigned to that team are Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru...Shino Aburame...and Hinata Hyuga"

"Team 10 led by Asuma Sarutobi. The Genin assigned are Choji Akimichi...Shikamaru Nara... And Ino Yamanaka."

"Lastly Team Guy led by Might Guy. The Genin assigned are Neji Hyuga...Rock Lee...and Tenten." Iruka paused before instructing us to go and get our forehead protectors then go meet our team instructors.

Sasuke sulked out of the room followed by Sakura and Ino. I looked over to Naruto, who was watching Hinata as she walked out the door with her new team.

"Sooooo when you going to talk to her Naru?" I asked knowing he knew what I meant. Naruto blushed slightly then shrugged before running out of the room yelling something about beating sasuke. I sighed before running after him also yelling random things about Naruto beating Sasuke.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I all sat up on the roof of the academy waiting to meet our new Sensei. I knew that I'd have to wait once I had heard who our Sensei was going to be, but I didn't think the guy would keep his students waiting **this** long.

'_Geez Kakashi where the hell are you? Probably reading that stupid porn book of his...' _ I signed after I thought this causing Naruto to look over at me. I winked at him and he understood immediately.

"Gosh! I wonder where" Naruto started.

"Kakashi-Sensei could be." I finished. To my left I saw sasuke's eye twich just slightly. I smirked inwardly.

"Hey! Lets play..." I started to say.

"A little game..."Naruto continued.

"Just to pass the time." I finished. Naruto and I got up from sitting and stood in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"hn" was Sasuke's brilent reply. Sakura said nothing as she was to buisy day dreaming about Sasuke. I looked over at Naruto who was doing a few hand signals before there was a big 'poof' of smoke where he use to be. As the smoke cleared there stood Naruto, only he looked just like me.

"Ok Sasuke! Which one of us is the real Darina!?" We both said loudly at the same time. Sasuke's eye twitched more as he glared at the both of us. Naruto and I just kept staring at him waiting for his answer.

"Hm we could"Naruto started.

"Sing a song." I finished. Sasuke looked annoyed but showed no signs of guessing anytime soon. So Naruto and I both started singing at the same time.

"We are Siamese if you please

We are Siamese if you don't please

We are from a residence of Siam

There is no finer cat than I am"

While we sang we danced around each other only to further make it impossible to tell who was who.

"We are Siamese if you please

We are Siamese if you don't please

Now we're looking over our new domisile

If we like we stay for maybe quite a while"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled startling a drooling sakura. Naruto and I looked at each other before peering down at Sasuke.

"well I don't know if"Naruto started to say.

" we can do that" I said.

"Princess." Naruto and I said at the same time.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not gay!" Sasuke was furious. Naruto and I looked at one another.

"We never said" I started

"that you were."Naruto continued

"Gay." We both finish. Sasuke Glared ice at us.

"urhm." There was a sound of a throat clearing and Naruto and I turned. There stood Kakashi-sensei in the flesh!

"Um I see only one boy...Isn't there supposed t be two?" Kakashi-sensei asked without even looking up from his book. There was a 'poofing' sound again as Naruto transformed back to normal. Kakashi-sensei only raised an eyebrow at us.

[3rd Person P.O.V]

_"Great twins..."_ Kakashi-sensei thought. Naruto and Darina glanced at each other.

"ok lets get to know each other. Who would like to go first?" Kakashi said boredly. Naruto and Darina yawned, Sasuke just glared, Sakura just stared at Sasuke. Kakashi sighed.

"Why don't you start Kakashi-**Sensei**" Darina said emphasizing the Sensei part. Kakashi sighed again. Here it comes Naruto and Darina thought together.

"Oh... me? My name is..."

"Kakashi Hatake" Darina said for him. Kakashi just ignored her.

"What I like... "

"You don't feel like telling us that." Naruto continued for him. Kakashi's eye twitched slightly.

"My dreams for the future..hmm... "

"You've never really thought about that" Darina said for him again. He slightly glares at her.

_'How do they keep doing that?'_ Kakashi wondered while getting annoyed

"...as for my hobbies... "

"well You have a lot of hobbies." Darina and Naruto both say in a sing song voice. Kakashi visibly is annoyed...a lot.

"And we also" Naruto starts.

"Know one of.."Darina continued.

"Your biggest fears." They both finish together. Kakashi's eye widen slightly.

_"No they couldn't know about that...could they?" _He thought to himself. Kakashi didn't notice it yet but the twins had come to stand on either side of him.

"Oh **Sensei**!" They called snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts. He looked between both of them and to his utter horror they both had uncooked, uncracked, fresh out of the chicken this morning, raw eggs! Kakashi tried to escape but it was to late for that. Both children aimed and threw their deadly weapons of mass destruction at him.

Lucky for Kakashi it was only two raw eggs and not the 12 dozen Darina had wanted to through at him. Kakashi 'poofed' away without even a slight goodbye. Sakura and Sasuke stared at the spot he was just standing in. They didn't know what to think. They're new Sensei was afraid of... raw...eggs.

"Weeell...I guess" Naruto says.

"we're dismissed." His twin finish.

Sakura and Sasuke just stare at the two before Sasuke shakes his head then goes off on his own...and of course Sakura fallowed. Darina and Naruto smirked before they dropped their act.

"He has to know Dari." Naruto said his voice deep and calm.

"I know, but how to tell him..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 2

[flash back (Kakashi's p.o.v)]

_I crouched down on the tree branch to better hide my self. There was a soft sound of leaves being moved as my partner for this mission positioned them self next to me. I could tell that she was in fact a women just by the way she talked and the way her movements were naturally graceful. The female ANBU wore the mask of the black fox. The Hokage had warned me before the mission that even though i was the captain for this mission, Black Fox was no one to mess with. _

_I adjusted my ANBU mask before signaling to Black Fox to move a head. She did as told and silently jumped to the next tree ahead. I waited for her signal then moved to join her but never got there because just when I was in mid jump a net came out of no where and caught me in it. Four ninja covered in all black picked me up before jumping off with me with them._

_The four men brought me to a cave that was to the east of where I had been captured. I was soon thrown into a cage that hung about 6 feet off the ground. The bars of the cage were enforced with a jutsu that restricted chakara so any escape idea I had was useless. _

_Sometime later,maybe an hour, I was taken from the cage and beaten pretty badly by two of the four ninja that had captured me. For every question I didn't answer they kicked or punched me. I tried fighting back but that only made the beating worse. After that was done I was thrown back into the cage but soon after I passed out from blood loss._

_I awoke to the sounds of fighting near by. I sat up and looked around the cave to see about twelve men surrounding some one in attempt to kill them. The person surrounded was none other then Black Fox. I watched intently as she reached into her bag and pulled out a very small scroll. She then bit her thumb and smeared the blood along the length of the scroll. Black Fox then made one hand signal before the scroll started to circle around her at a very fast pass. Weapons of all shapes and sizes started to fly out from the scroll. Every last weapon hit it's mark dead on. After no man was left standing the weapons all 'poofed' away and the scroll rolled back up then fell into Black Fox's open hand. She put the scroll away as she walked towards my cage. _

_Black Fox released me from the cage then left me stunned and confused, and went in search of our mission item, A Forbidden Scroll. It was convent that the ninja who captured me where also the ones with the scroll. As Black Fox re-entered the room she strapped the giant scroll to her back and came over to were I was seated. She knelt down in front of me, her back facing me. I blinked._

_"Get on." Her voice was quiet and demanding. I blinked again before I obeyed her and climbed onto her back. She stood with no difficulties and started to head back to Konahana. _

[End Flash back (back to third person)]

"Dari!" Naruto's voice ran out annoyingly loud.

"YES NARU!?" Darina's voice was just as annoyingly loud as her twins was.

"I'm Bored!" Naruto stated to his sister. They both got a mischievous look to them. All of team 7 got a shiver of fear as they all knew when one twin was bored there was soon going to be some poor unfortunate soul that suffered for their entertainment. It was usually Sasuke or Their Sensei.

The twins thought it over silently and choose their victim.

"So Princess" one started to say

"We'd like to know" The other continued.

"Why your so weak?" they both finished in perfect unison. Sasuke twitched. He hated the nick name he was given by the twins. He ignored them and continued to think about their current mission, which was to find a stupid ostrich and escort it back to some run down village. The twins smirked to themselves and set the evil and very annoying plan into action. Naruto silently made a clone of himself then disappeared leaving his sister to get things started.

"Sasuke." Darina said and received nothing in return.

"Saaaaasukeeee" She tried again still getting nothing.

"Sasuke sasuke sasuke sasuke sasuke!" Darina said very fast and very annoyingly. The raven haired boy twitched.

"SASUKE-PRINCESS!" That got him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled at the girl. Darina just blinked and stared at him innocently, which further annoyed Sasuke.

"I didn't know you preferred the bottom..." Darina stated while staring at the raven haired boy.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT GAY!" Sasuke yelled.

"Geez Princess, if you keep yelling about being gay you might get gang raped." Naruto said from his place on top of a tree branch. Suddenly an ostrich came running out of a near by bush and ran right into Sasuke. The Uchiha fell into a giant mud puddle, the ostrich still on top of him. Darina gasped.

"Sasuke I didn't know you were gay for ostrich!" She said in a very girly voice. Sasuke shook with anger. But before he could do anything Kakashi stepped in and hooked a leash to the ostrich's collar. He motioned for his students to stop their childish games and follow him.

_'Geez its only nine am and those two have already had me wishing I had stayed an ANBU and just dealt with Black Fox...' _ Kakashi thought to him self as he led his student to the ostrich's village.

Darina sighed. They were finally home after that stupid Genin mission. Dorina changed into a pair of black pants that ended just above her knees. From there she had fish net stockings that went all the down to her ankles then stopped. Darina then put on a black turtle neck tank top that hugged her body perfectly. She pulled on her grey over vest that was a tub top. Darina then put on her elbow length gloves that had metal on it that covered from just below her elbow all the way to right before her wrist. the gloves then had a small piece of metal that covered the back of her hand. Finally she pulled on her high heel ninja boots that hugged her cafes like glue. She was about to jump out her window when Naruto stopped her.

"Be careful Darina." His voice held worry but was still deep and calm. Darina only patted him on the head smiling slightly before changing her hair color to black and slipping on a Black Fox's ANBU mask and jumping the rest of the way into the night her blood red scarf trailing after her.

"Ok Black Fox today you are starting a month long undercover operation. You will infiltrate Orochimaru's hideout as a sound ninja and gather as much information as possible. You are not to kill anyone unless it is absolutely necessary. Got it?" The Hokage's voice was firm as he spoke to the ANBU before him.

"Yes Hokage-sama. But what about-"

"He can handle it himself. Now go." And with that the ANBU left without even a 'poofing' sound.

Black Fox made a shadow clone that went off to tell _him_ about where she would be.

_'Orochimaru, that bastard I'll be facing him before the sun sets.' _ you thought as you left Konoha.

[Naruto's p.o.v]

_'the house is very quiet without you sister...'_ I thought some time after Darina had left to the Hokage's office to get her mission. I walk aimlessly through the house.

_'I wonder what the Hokage is going to have her do this time...I hope it's nothing to long or dangerous.' _ I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that a clone of Darina appeared before me.

"Naruto-kun." I looked up at the sound of my name. I knew it wasn't Darina by the way the clone said my name. Darina always had her clones address me as Naruto-kun unless we were in front of people of course.

"Yes?"

"The hokage has sent me on a month long under cover mission. I am to infiltrate Orochimaru's hide out and gain information on the attack he is planning." The clone's voice held no emotion. My eyes widened in shock. The clone took this chance and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'well this is great...what am I to do about our Genin mission tomorrow?'_ I thought before walking into my room and shutting the door.

[Black Fox's p.o.v]

Finally I have arrived in the Sound village. I quickly transform myself into some one else. My long black hair turned dark blue and shortened to chin length, hanging down covering the right side of my face. I was now wearing a black long sleeved shirt that cut off just above my belly button and was replaced by fish net that covered my whole body except my face. I still wore my ANBU glove on my right hand but on my left was a tan arm warmer that ran almost all the way to my shoulder. Black shorts that cut off mid thigh covered the fish net on my legs. Over the shorts was a skirt that was attached to a black studded belt. The skirt had slits that ran up either side of it until it hit the belt. I wore regular black ninja sandles. And lastly I had a mask covering my mouth and nose.

I jumped down from the tree I was in and walked through the village gates.

_"Now Black Fox, Orochimaru's hide out is just out side the Sound Village. It'll be in a large grassy field. You will go by the name Keena of the Sound while under and use this jutsu to reveal the entrance to the hide out." _The Hokage's voice range in my head reminding me where and what to do.

After an hour I finally reached the grassy field. I took a deep breath and ran through the hand signals to the jutsu that would show me the way. Suddenly the wind picked up and parted the grass to reveall a large hole forming in the ground. I stared at it as a figure emerged and started to come closer.

"You must be Keena of the Sound. I am Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto introduced himself. Then he turned around and motioned for me to follow and I did. As we descended into the hide out the hole closed up completely.

Kabuto led me through a maze of tunnels to finally reach a huge door. He stopped and knocked on it and waited.

"Kabuto, send only her in."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said while opening the door ushering me in. The door was closed be hind me as I walked forward and knelt down on one knee bending my head down before speaking.

"Lord Orochimaru." my voice held nothing but respect.

"My child look into my eyes." I did as told and looked up into his dark eyes.

"Yes...You will do perfectly."


	3. Chapter 3

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 3

[With Naruto Third Person]

It was bright and early in the ninja world. Team 7 was well on their way to their new mission in the village hidden in the mist. All was going well until...

"Na-ru-to!"

"Da-ri-na!"

_'And so it begins again.'_ Kakashi thought. He sighed while pulling out his book. Kakashi soon had the obnoxious twins blocked out. Naruto looked over to his sister, who looked back.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Darina asked while walking beside him. Kakashi just ignored the girl completely.

"Ka-Ka-shi!"

"-Sen-sei!"Naruto finished his sister sentence as he now was also walking beside their sensei. Kakashi continued to ignore them.

"Hey naru?"

"Yeah Dari?"

"Didn't the main couple in Kakashi-sensei's book di-" Darina was cut off sharply when Kakashi suddenly plugged his ears and started humming rather loudly. The twin snickered quietly and continued their little game.

[Black Fox's p.o.v]

I awoke to kabuto shaking me slightly. I sat up while gently rubbing my eyes. Kabuto waited until I had fully woken up before speaking.

"Keena, today we will be testing your skills for the upcoming battle." I titled my head slightly to one side confused. Kabuto sighed.

"You don't seem to talk much...Well I guess it's a good thing." His voice trialed of to more of a mumble near the end. Kabuto got up and indicated for me to follow him. I had no need to change clothes for I had slept in what I had came in so I silently obeyed.

We walked through the maze of hallways until we reached yet another huge door way. Kabuto proceeded to open the giant door to reveal an empty room. I watched as kabuto walked to the center of the room then turned to me.

"I want you to attack me with all you have." His voice held slight amusement. I took a deep breath then while crunching into a fighting stance, I grabbed a Kunai out of my pouch and held it in my right hand. Kabuto stood there waiting.

I took off then, my kunai positioned sideways in front of my face. Just as I reached Kabuto he disappeared. I then put the kunai in my mouth and did a few hand signals.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" In a split second there were three of me. The two clones I made stood in front of me as I did a few more hand signals.

"_Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu_" The real me disappeared into the earth just as Kabuto re-appeared and attacked my clones. The clones held out for a few minutes before poofing away. Kabuto stood looking around for the real me. In the next second I had a hold of his ankles and switching places with him. Kabuto smirked before poofing away. A log was in his place.

_'Substitution...damn where is he!' _ I looked around warily. Again I ran through some hand signals.

"_Kiri Gakure no Jutsu_" Slowly the room was filled with a heavy mist. I knew that I was the only one able to see efficiently now. I took the kunai out of my mouth and held it in my right hand again.

Kabuto appeared a few feet away from me. I silently grabbed out five kunai with each hand and threw all of them at once. The kunai hit there mark but Kabuto was able to heal himself easily.

_'I guess I shouldn't show him all my abilities just yet.' _ With that thought I grabbed out another five kunai with my right hand. I ran around in a circle, with Kabuto in the center. I threw all five kunai at different spots as I ran. Kabuto easily dodged all of my kunai except one. That one kunai hit Kabuto right in his left eye. Kabuto knelt on one knee breathing heavily.

I wasn't going to give him the chance to heal him self so I jumped into the air. I out stretched my left leg preparing to kick Kabuto in the head as I came down. Just as I was about to kick him in the head Kabuto grabbed my ankle and through me against the wall to my right.

The wall cracked as my body made impact with it. Kabuto slowly got up and started to walk over to me. He still held his right eye as blood slowly leaked out of it. The mist had finally cleaned the room completely as I sat up and leaned against the wall as Kabuto finally reached me.

"Not bad Keena. You pass." And with that Kabuto walked out of the room while healing his eye. I sat there and caught my breath before leaving the room as well. I found my way back to my room and sat down on the bed waiting.

[Naruto's p.o.v]

Finally team 7 and I reached konoha. We completed our little help-them-repair-buildings mission. It was a waste of time if you ask me. Although bugging the hell out of Kakashi and Sasuke was totally worth it. I just wish Darina was there to witness it instead of this stupid clone of her.

_'Speaking of the clone. No one even noticed, not even Kakashi.'_ I chuckled. it was to easy to fool them.

_'Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to though...'_ I sighed as I thought this and continued to walk along the streets that led to mine and Darina's house. The clone I had made of Darina walked beside me but we remained silent as no one was around to act for, seeing as it was around midnight.

As soon as I made it home and had secured the house I dispelled the clone.

_'alone once again.'_ I sighed. I really didn't like it when Darina was out on long missions. I usually had to suffer being alone in the house until she came back. I sighed again as I headed off to my room. I changed once in my room and lied down to sleep.

[Naruto's dream his p.o.v]

_"Naruto"_

_Darkness surrounded me. I couldn't feel my body._

_"Naruto..."_

_I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. Something wasn't right._

_"Naruto you must forget..."_

_Forget? My eyes opened but all I could see was darkness. Then out of no where a white figure appeared._

_"Yes Naruto, Forget."_

_Forget what? I reached out to the figure but it started to walking away. _

_Wait! Forget what?! I yelled out to the figure while running after it but I wasn't getting any closer to it. _

_WAi-ugh.. All of a sudden siring pain erupted in my stomach. I doubled over in pain as a bright red light flooded my eye sight. The pain increased as reddish orange chakra started to bubble out and cover my body. _

_Ahhrg. The pain was so unbearable that I screamed out._

[end of naruto's dream]

I woke up screaming and grabbing at my chest. My breath was coming in raggid gasps as I looked around my room.

_'It was just a dream?'_ I was still gasping for air and grasping my chest. I looked down at my bed.

_'It seemed so...real...'_

[Black Fox's p.o.v]

It was two hours later that Kabuto took me to see orochimaru again. Now I stood in front of him again. His eyes where dark as coal as he stared down at me.

"Kabuto, leave us." Orochimaru's voice was raggid and strained. Kabuto bowed and left us alone. Orochimaru shifted his gaze to meet mine as he spoke.

"Kabuto tells me you are indeed an excepional ninja already. If this is true would you serve as my spy in the up coming chuinnin exames?" The way Orochimaru spoke told me he wasn't asking this of me he was ordering me to do it.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, of course I will." And so my training with Kabuto and Orochimaru began. Also my undercover work began.


	4. Chapter 4

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 4

[Black Fox's p.o.v]

It has been almost four weeks sense I came to Orochimaru. Sense that night I agreed to work as his spy during the chunin exams, I have been training mostly with Kabuto but sometimes Orochimaru trains with me. It is mostly easy work sense they do not know of my true power.

I have been able to collect useful information on Orochimaru's plan for the Hokage. Tomorrow is the day I head back to Konohana to start my 'mission' for Orochimaru so I will be able to report back with him. Luckily I have convinced Orochimaru that I will not be needing Kabuto to assist me on this mission.

"Keena, Lord Orochimaru wishes to speak with you before you head off tonight." Kabuto's voice brings me back to reality.

_'I shouldn't of dozed off like that while on a mission'_ I mentally scold myself.

"Tonight?" My voice tells nothing of what's going on in my head. Kabuto sighs.

"That's right, we have moved your departure to tonight instead of tomorrow." I merely nod my head while getting up and trailing after Kabuto. When we reach Orochimaru's door Kaabuto leaves me without a word so I knock.

"Come in Keena." Orochimaru's voice is as cold and strained as ever tonight. I enter the room and kneel before him bowing my head slightly.

"you wished to see me?" I look up into his eyes then. Orochimaru smiles his poisonous smile.

"Yes. I wish to go over the plan one last time with you before you go." He's hiding something, I can tell. I say nothing and just nod. And so for the next hour we go over our plan. Orochimaru finally releases me to go pack for my mission. Soon I am leaving Orochimaru's hide out and heading back to Konohana.

[third p.o.v]

"Naruto, as you know the chunnin exams start today. As an under cover Jounin your assignment will be to secretly analyze each contestant when you meet them. Try figuring out who might be a danger to the village and who plans on endangering the village."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed his head and swiftly vanished from the Hokage's office. The hokage stared at the place the young boy had just been and shook his head.

"It still amazes me just how far Naruto and his sister have come." The Hokage looked up at the sound of Iruka's voice. His eyes softened then darkened a shade as he spoke.

"It still amazes even me sometimes."

[Black Fox's p.o.v]

_'What should of been a four day trip has only taken me two days'_ I laugh soundlessly at the though as I stand hidden on a branch of a tree. Only a few feet away is the gates to konohana. I look around once more before quickly running through hand signals. Once again I am back in my ANBU attire. I do a few more signals and am transported to the Hokage's office.

"ah Black Fox I see your back in one piece." The Hokage's voice is light and joking.

"Of course Hokage-sama" My voice holds the same lightness and joking but also respect. I clear my throat before giving my report on my mission.

"He plans on over taking us during the third part of the exams." My voice is nothing but business and respect now. The Hokage nods his head, his eyes are wary but certain.

"I will need you with the genin at all times, black Fox." To any one else it would of sounded like a plain order but to me it had a secret message attached.

_'Stay by Naruto's side and protect him' _

"Yes Hokage-sama." I bowed as I said this then looked back into the Hokage's eyes.

"oh before I forget, when are you going to fill in Kakashi about your self and Naruto?" The hokage smiled knowingly at me but before I could answer the copy cat ninja him self walked through the door fallowed by Naruto and clone of my real self.

"Hokage-sama I want these two sent back to the academy no-" Kakashi's voice cut short once he saw I was standing in the room. I looked back at to the hokage and gave him my answer to his question.

"Now I guess" My voice held amusement and slight nervousness. I turned back to Kakashi and looked him over. The man was dripping wet and looked a little less then happy about it. I could only imagine what Naruto had done to him this time but I had to admit it was a pretty funny sight to see.

"I see teaching isn't your forte Kakashi-kun." Kakashi's visible eye twitched slightly at my teasing. "Maybe you should of stayed under my camand then again if you cant even handle a child..." Kakashi glared at me.

"I bet even you, The Black Fox couldn't handle these two." Kakashi's voice was certain and edged with anger.

"I know I could handle Naruto, I mean after all he is my twin." I shot back.

"I know you cou-...his twin...that cant be..." Kakashi stared at me before looking back at Naruto and his twin only to see the twin disappear in a cloud of smoke. Naruto waved innocently at the now confused sensei, who only looked back to me. I ran through the familiar hand signs and with a poof of smoke was back to being Darina.

"This is a trick...a...a...a genjutsu..." Kakashi was mumbling to himself. I sighed and Naruto came to stand by me.

"Kakashi this is no trick nor is it a genjutsu. This is mine and Naruto's secret. Our real selves." My voice rang out strong and truthful. Kakashi looked at both of us then back at me so I continued. "We had to do this to protect our selves and each other. I'm sure you know about the kuubi already so I'll spare you the details on that, but what you don't know is that not all of the Kubbi's chakra couldn't be sealed souly in Naruto so it was sealed inside my body."

Naruto was looking down at the floor as I spoke about the kuubi and the Hokage was watching Kakashi carefully. Kakashi was staring at me and I stared back as I continued explaining.

"The reason I am an Anbu and the reason Naruto is actually a Jounin is because it is what we had to do to survive in this world, nothing more and nothing less. Only three people know about this secret and they are the Hokage, Iruka and now you, kakashi. The reason you know now is because things were getting more difficult with me being out on ANBU missions and Naruto having to cover. Now that you know we hope you will help us in that matter and you have to keep this a secret no matter what."

Kakashi took a minute before answering, his voice tired and wary.

"Alright I will help to the best of my abilities and keep your secret." Naruto smiled a true smile, one that didn't blind you but reached his eyes none the less. I smiled in return and turned back to the hokage.

"well now that this is all settled go get ready for the exams, all of you." at this dismissal we all turned and walked out then Naruto and I headed back home and Kakashi went to the academy to help out there.

[Darina's p.o.v]

After Naruto and I had reached our house we sat in a tense but familiar silence. Both of us thinking of different things as we waited for when we had to meet our team in an hour or so. My mind drifted to a memory of the past.

[Flash back to 9 years ago]

"Naruto...Darina, I think its time I told you exactly what happened to your parents." The hokage's voice was grim and held truth with every word he spoke as he explained what had happened that night.

"Your parents...they...they where killed in the Kuubbi attach 4 years ago, the night of your birth..." Naruto stared wide eyed at the Hokage. I knew he was hiding something from us because Iruka had told us they were murdered three days after our birth. Why were they hiding the truth from us.

"But...But Iruka-chan t-told us they w-were murdered after the attach!" I looked beside me to Naruto, who was stuttering and shaking as he spoke. His bright blue eyes shook with fear and his hands were fists by his sides.

The Hokage sighed quietly and sat back in his chair. I moved my eyes from my brother to the Hokage. Yes there definitely was something he wasn't telling us and I had a feeling it was because of the way Naruto was acting. Could it be they think he isn't ready to know the whole truth yet?

I looked back to Naruto and saw something flare up in his eyes I had never seen there before. I watched as the red ring formed around his pupil. Suddenly Naruto's chakra started to flare out of control and his body started shaking more violently. My own body was reacting strangely to Naruto's sudden chakra unbalancement.

"Naruto..." My voice was soft and soothing as I placed my slightly shaking hand on my brother's shoulder. Naruto jumped slightly and faced me as tears started running down his face. The red rings had faded from his eyes and his chakra was stable once more. My own body calming as i wrapped my arms around Naruto's shaking frame.

The Hokage said no more to us and had an ANBU escort us back to Iruka's house, where we currently lived. I waited till Naruto was asleep then I slipped out of the house and walked back to the hokage's office. I was going to find out what this village was hiding from me and my brother, whether the hokage told me or not i would find my answers and protect my brother.

Once I reached the Hokage's office doors, which had proved quiet challenging considering the time, I quietly stepped inside half expecting the Hokage not to be there. But as I let the doors quietly shut and turned around the Hokage was there at his desk staring at me with a surprised expression.

"Darina, what is it? Is something wrong? Who let you in here?" The Hokage's voice became more alert as he realized the only reason the guards would of let me in at this hour was for an emergence. I took a deep breath and prepared my self for the impending lecture I was going to get for sneaking in.

"No one did." The Hokage stared at me with disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that a 4 year old with no training what so ever got past 10 highly skilled ANBU?" I merely nodded my head and watched as the Hokage looked me over carefully. His eyes calculating and analyzing every aspect of my alert stance. Finally the Hokage sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Why did you come here at this hour Darina?" His voice was tired but still held an alert edge to it. I took another deep breath this time preparing my self for the truth to the question I was about to ask.

"You were lying earlier. I came for the truth...all of the truth." The Hokage sighed once more before learning back in his chair.

"Alright I can see you are strong enough to handle it but you must know that once you've learned the truth there's no going back."

"I know." The Hokage's eyes darkened slightly as he stared into my eyes.

"And you must not tell Naruto of what you learn. Not a word." The Hokage's voice was stern and demanding. I bowed my head for a second before looking up into the Hokage's eyes once more, my own eyes glowing with determination.

"I understand Hokage-sama."

[End Flash back]

"Darina...Hey wake up we're going to be late." I awoke to Naruto's voice and him lightly shaking me. Wait when did I fall asleep...More importantly why was I dreaming of that night?

"Darina snap out of it we have to get going." I shook my head clearing it of lingering thoughts and stood up next to Naruto.

"Sorry guess I was more tired then I realized." Naruto gave me a worried glance before he nodded and headed for the door with me following.


	5. Chapter 5

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 5

[Darina's P.O.V]

"Late again! Why is he always Late!?" Sakura's shrill voice was started to get on every ones nerves. I sighed and leaned against the hard red wood of the bridge we currently were waiting on. Kakashi was always late. This was a fact of life and was to be expected. Why this girl would think differently was beyond me.

"Sasuke-kun is sooo much better anyway!" My eye twitched as I heaved another deep sigh at Sakura's annoyingness. Beside me Naruto shook his head slightly before pushing himself off the bridge. He put on a disbelieving face.

"But Sakura-chan! I'm way better then Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's voice was whiny and annoying just like he intended. I closed my eyes not having the energy to play along. Luckily Kakashi poofed into existence in front of Naruto.

"Kaka-sensi! Your late again!" Naruto yelled at our teacher. I just looked at Kakashi with narrowed eyes. Here was the true test. Could he really play along after learning the truth? Kakashi shot me a quick glance before his eye crinkled upward in an eye smile.

"Yes…uh I was helping this old lady when out of now where-"

"We know your laying Kakashi." I spoke up cutting Kakashi off from his half baked excuse. Although my voice was sharper then I would of liked given the two idiots now staring at me. Sakura was staring at me with her mouth hanging open, while Sasuke was just looking my way slight surprise in his onyx eyes.

"I mean besides we all know you were reading that pervy book of your's!" I made my voice light a teasing. Closing my eyes and smiling widely before handing my papers for the chunin exams to Kakashi. Every one visibly relaxed. Sasuke dismissed me probably thinking I was to stupid to be serious, and Sakura only narrowed her eyes slightly at me before turning to Kakashi and handing him her papers as well.

"All right I will turn these into Ibiki. You all head to the academy and sign in." With that and a small wave Kakashi was gone. I turned to Naruto before he grabbed my hand and we took off towards the school we once attended. Sakura and Sasuke fallowing at their own pace.

[Third Person P.O.V]

Naruto and Darina rounded a corner on their rout to the academy only to be stopped by the sight of Konahomaru being held up by an unknown ninja in an all black jump suit. His face had weird purple paint on it in strange designs. Beside the black clad ninja stood a female. The girl had blond hair that was pulled back into four different pigtails at the back of her head. She wore a lavender dress that ended a little above her knees. A red sash was tied around her waist and held a giant fan in place on her back. A sand headband was loosely tied around her neck.

Naruto and Darina took in the scene before watching as the black clad ninja pulled back his hand that didn't hold up a squirming child. His hand balled into a fist and flew towards the glaring child. Before anyone knew it the blow was stopped by a hand inches away from Konahomaru's face.

Sasuke and Sakura had never been more shocked then they were now. There Naruto stood to the right of Konahomaru, his left hand was gripped onto the black clad ninja's hand tightly. His head was bent and his eyes glared at the ground. Only he hadn't been standing there just a few seconds prior. Naruto had just seemingly appeared there. His sister watched the scene with hardened eyes before disappearing completely.

"Kankuro don't push it. You know how _he_ will react if you get us in trouble." The female standing beside the now identified Kankuro said. Her voice was firm and held a slight edge of fear. Her pale blue eyes watched the leaf ninjas closely.

"Lay off Temari. Jeez I'm just giving the brat what he deserves." Kankuro's voice held annoyance in it as he spoke. His dark brown eyes shifted to Naruto's unmoving form. Suddenly Konahomaru started to wiggle in Konkuro's grip, saying he had done nothing to the sand ninja. Kankuro tightened his grip starting to choke the poor kid. Naruto's head shot up, his eyes landing angerly on Kankuro's face.

"Kankuro stop this childish game or I will kill you." Every one turned to the cold voice that had just spoke. Shivers ran up Sakura's spine as she gazed into the sea foam eyes of the new comer. Kankuro dropped Konahomaru and backed up a step.

"A-All right Gaara. Just t-take it easy jeez man." Kankuro's voice shook as he addressed the red headed Gaara. Suddenly Darina appeared standing next to Gaara.

"Dude that is no way to talk to your family." Her voice was light but serious as she placed her hand on the red head's shoulder. The other sand ninja's eyes widened at the sight. Both had never seen anyone touch Gaara before now. Gaara himself looked at the female Uzumaki child with slight surprise in his eyes. Before he could react further, though Darina jumped off of the tree branch she was standing on and landed next to Naruto.

"Come on guys, we wouldn't want to be late like Kaka-sensi now would we?" With that Darina turned and walk away with Naruto leaving stunned sand and leaf ninja in the alleyway.

[Naruto's P.O.V]

I watched as Darina shoved the doors to the academy open roughly. I flinched as the glass broke under the sheer force she had used to push the doors open. Darina didn't even take notice and kept walking. Clearly something was bothering his sister.

"Uh Naruto?" Sakura's voice was soft as she looked at me. I just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Is Darina alright? She seems….a little more than pissed by something." Sakura's eyes darted to the still walking Darina. I sighed softly before turning my own eyes back to the pink haired ninja. I didn't know how to explain so I just shrugged and walked away. Sakura stood there more curious then ever.

[Darina's P.O.V]

I moved through the crowd furiously. I was beyond pissed. I mean how could someone treat their own family like that? I sighed and tried to regain my control. I stopped outside the door to the first part of the exams. Closing my eyes I breathed in and out slowly. I felt Naruto's chakra as he approached slowly. Finally calming down enough I opened my eyes to find the rest of team seven staring at me. I laughed nervously and acted sheepish.

"Sorry 'bout that guys, I just hate when people act so full of themselves." I scratched the back of my head looking down. Sakura nodded excepting the lie easily, while Sasuke just shrugged not caring either way. Naruto knew better though, but only gave me a look meaning we would talk about it later. I sighed as we all entered the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Beh! Gosh that was horrible!" I exclaimed while stretching my cramped muscles. The first part of the Chunnin exams was just the written test. The point was to cheat and NOT get caught doing it. A lot of ninja's failed at that, but most leaf ninja's had made it through.

Beside me Naruto slumped part way on the red bridge. Sasuke just stared blankly out over the rushing water. While Sakura was drooling as she stared at Sasuke. For the millionth time I wondered what the girl saw in the likes of Sasuke Uchiha. Suddenly all our thoughts where interrupted by an audible 'poof'.

"About time Sensei. Being two hours late is low even for you!" Sakura snapped at Kakashi, who merely shrugged. I guess he didn't have any "good" excuses this time. Kakashi looked at me before looking at Naruto. Sighing he shook his head. We all looked at him questioningly.

"You two didn't even write anything down!?" Kakashi lost it. He was hysterical, nearly as bad as Sakura was. Naruto and I both just scratched the backs of our necks laughing nervously.

"Well we didn't know any of the answers…" I started while looking up at Kakashi.

"So what were we supposed to do?" Naruto finished the sentence also looking at our sensei. Kakashi just stared unbelieving at both of us before turning and walking away shaking his head. We all took that as a "dismissed for the day."

Naruto and I walked back to our shared apartment with Iruka-Sensi. Both of us staying quiet until Naruto stopped walking halfway there. He looked up at me with concern, no one else was around.

"Darina, are you ok? I mean what happened earlier?" His voice was soft and his blue eyes searched mine. I sighed looking around before turning and walking toward the Hokage mountain. Naruto followed me wordlessly. I collected my thoughts as did Naruto on our way there.

Once we were standing on top of the Fourth's head I sighed looking out over the village. It looked so peaceful and safe as night began to fall. Naruto waited patiently beside me knowing I would tell him eventually. Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer, my anger from earlier exploding out.

"Just who do they think they are Naruto?! I mean did you _see_ the way they looked at their brother?!" Naruto's eyes widened some before he sighed and nodded. He turned and looked out over the village.

"No one, and I mean no one deserves that! I mean to have your own family look at you with hatred and disgust!? Unbelievable!" My arm shot out hitting a nearby tree cutting it in half. I looked down at the fallen half of the tree. Slowly I calmed down completely. Naruto looked over at me before a sly smile slid onto his face.

"Looks like you might have more feelings building for this Gaara then just friendship." Naruto's voice was light and teasing as he nudged my shoulder. My mouth dropped open as I stared at him.

"I…you…Of course not!...And what about you huh!?" I pointed at him accusingly. Naruto blushed deeply knowing that I talking about his feelings for Hinata. I smirked knowing he wasn't going to be teasing me anymore tonight.

"W-well actually we became closer when you were away…" Naruto blushed remembering the time he spent hanging out with the young Huuga female. I smiled as he told me one of the times they hung out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Naruto's P.O.V]

"N-naruto?" The soft stuttering voice of a surprised Hinata Huuga brought Naruto out of his missing Darina. He looked up to see the female Huuga standing a few feet away from him. The girl blushed under the gaze of Naruto. She then started poking her index fingers together. Naruto smiled softly at this.

"Hello Hinata." His voice was soft and calm. Hinata blushed more as she peeked at him through her bangs.

"N-naruto w-what are y-you doing h-here?" Naruto stared at her confused before looking around. His blue eyes took in his surroundings noticing he was sitting in front of the Huuga complex. Blushing lightly Naruto scratched the back of neck figuring he must of walked here by mistake while lost in thought. Naruto decided right there on the spot that he would try to get Hinata out of her shell.

"Well I was waiting for you, Hinata!" Naruto smiled a true smile at the blushing girl. Said blushing girl nearly fainted. Naruto got up and again scratched his neck becoming nervous. He looked at Hinata, liking the way his heart fluttered whenever he was around her. The way she would blush whenever she would hear his voice or see him made Naruto so happy. Hinata was one of the only people who noticed Naruto for who he was (besides his sister of course.). She had always been there silently supporting him.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata's soft voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. He blushed before scratching his cheek nervously.

"heh heh sorry Hinata I spaced out. What did you say?"

"I-I asked w-why you w-where waiting f-for me?" Hinata repeated to Naruto, who was now paying attention. Naruto smiled softly.

"Oh I was just wanting to ask you if you wanted to go get romen with me?" Naruto blushed at the end of his sentence. Hinata looked shocked and was blushing a new shade of deep red. Naruto was sure she was going to pass out.

"S-sure I-I would l-like that N-Naruto." Naruto smiled widely at Hinata before grabbing her hand and excitedly dragging her off to Ichirako's. r make

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Darina's P.O.V]

"Awww Naruto you two are so cute." Darina teased while pulling on Naruto's red cheek. Naruto blushed more and swatted her hand away. Darina only smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Seriously how'd it go?" Darina asked still smiling lightly at her twin. Naruto smiled back.

"Well she stutters less when it is just her and I hanging out." Naruto blushed lightly again before turning serious. Darina also turned serious looking back out at the village.

"So what are we going to do about Gaara? I'm sure you know what he is, don't you?" Darina's voice was distant as she was calculating their next move. Naruto nodded before shrugging lightly.

"I guess all we can do is keep an eye on him." His voice was light but serious. Darina nodded before yawning lightly. Naruto smiled and started to head down the mountain. Darina turned to follow but her eyes caught a lone figure sitting on top of the hotel. Darina smiled softly and waved slightly at the red headed sand ninja before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

[Gaara's P.O.V]

Gaara sighed heavily. Biki was annoying him greatly about how he should control Kankuro better. Gaara wished he could just kill his Sensei where he stood, but that would definitely blow their cover. He sighed again before being dismissed. Gaara's sand teleported him to the hotel room he shared with his siblings.

"Sorry Gaara, but you know how Kankuro gets around kids…" Temari's voice trailed off as she looked into Gaara's eyes. Temari looked away from Gaara, and Gaara sighed before sand teleported him to the hotel's roof. Gaara's mind wondered back this afternoon before the exams.

"_Dude that's no way to treat your family."_ The blond Kunoichi's voice drifted into his mind. Gaara was confused to say the least. The girl hand touched him! Him, Gaara of the Sand! And she had no fear in her eyes, only compassion and concern.

Gaara shook his head lightly. He had also noticed that the blond girl had the same chakra signals as the blond boy who had stopped Kankuro. Gaara wondered about this. He knew the boy to be a Jinjuriki, but the girl was definitely not one. So why did she have the same chakra signals?

The red head sighed and looked up at the Hokage mountain, and found the cause of his confusion standing there talking to the nine tail's container. Gaara's eyes flicked between the two before noticing what he had not earlier. They where siblings, Twins in fact. That didn't explain the girls chakra signature though.

Gaara stared at the blond girl more intently. He studied the way her body moved effortlessly as she hit a tree cutting it in half. There was no doubting her strength, but Gaara found him self wondering just what else was this girl capable of. Gaara watched the twins converse for a while before the Jenjurriki boy started walking back down the hill. That's when the girl started to turn before she noticed him and turned towards him. Gaara watched her intently as the blond smiled warmly at him before giving a small wave and vanishing in a cloud of smoke. The red head stared slightly amazed before deciding to give up on thinking before he gave himself a headache. Gaara then headed back inside for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 6

[Darina's P.O.V]

"Hokage-sama, we are here to give a status report." Naruto's voice was quite and respectful. I held back a yawn while standing next to my brother. I hated being up this early, but what could be done about it?

"Alright." With the okay to speak from the Hokage, Naruto launched into what he had observed. Naruto was assigned to watch all other contestants, leaf ninja left off the list of course. He had spent most of the time I was away spying on people and gathering information. This was one of Naruto's specialties, he could make anyone talk about anything without the person even releasing it.

"We need to watch the sand shinobi closely. They're up to something, but to what I do not know." Naruto concluded. I nodded my head in agreement. The sand ninja's where up to something, and it wasn't good.

"Alright, thank you Naruto. You both are dismissed." With that we bowed to our hokage, then vanished in puffs of smoke. Back in our apartment Iruka was already up and fixing breakfast. No surprise there, Iruka had always fixed us breakfast before big missions and things like that even before he took us in. I still remember that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and I where in the little park by the academy. Naruto was swinging while I laid on a tree branch above his head. We were young maybe six or seven. Everyone hated us, well they more hated Naruto. I made the villagers hate me by standing up for my brother. Iruka even hated us. The only one that didn't hate us was the Hokage.

The day was a good day no one had thrown any fruit at us and no one shouted mean words as we walked past. I still couldn't shake the feeling of unease though. Naruto looked up at me and smiled one of his rare happy smiles. I had to smile back. My smile dropped however as I saw a group of civilian kids walking our way. They must not have seen me or they would of turned around. Naruto looked nervous and scared but hid it well.

"Oi! Monster kid!" the "leader" of the group called. All the other kids snickered at the cruel nick name. They closer but Naruto didn't move or even acknowledge them.

"I want to swing so move." The leader pushed Naruto off the swing roughly. Naruto just got up slowly brushing himself off. The look of hatered in his eyes was unnerving, but did not faze the group of kids.

"You gotta problem Monster kid?" The leader looked at Naruto mockingly before sitting on the swing. Naruto walked over and pushed the kid off the swing. The leader looked up at Naruto with a mixture of shock and hate. Naruto knew what was coming so turned and ran. I watched the group chase Naruto into the forest. I got up and fallowed by jumping from tree to tree.

Naruto was cornered against a tree and was being beaten to a bloody pulp. I jumped down from the tree I just landed on and ran up to the group. The kids closest to me pushed me back and made a barrier around their leader, who was kicking Naruto. I growled before the kids started to hit and kick at me. I couldn't dodge them or else they would figure out I was more powerful. That would get us in even more hell.

"Hey! You stop that now!" A male voice broke through the sounds of bodies being beaten. The group all froze before quickly running away leaving Naruto and I laying on the ground bloody and bruised. I looked up at the figure belonging to the voice but couldn't make out his face. I felt faint and soon passed out.

The figure sighed before picking up the unconscious twins. He carried them out of the forest and over roof tops until he realized something. Where did they live? The figure looked down at the two beaten children in his arms. All the hate he felt towards these to melted away as he looked at their beaten down bodies. How could these two do any harm? They were just children. With a quick nod to himself he set off towards his own house.

I woke with pain shooting through my head. I groaned and rolled over pulling the blanket with me. I froze I was laying on a bed, an actual bed with a blanket and pillows. I painfully sat up and looked around. Next to me was the still form of my brother. The room I was in was descent sized. There was a dresser a few feet from a door to my right, and a desk against the wall across from me. Another door was a few feet from the desk; I guess it went to a bathroom.

Suddenly I heard foot steps coming this way. I quickly laid back down faking sleep. The door opened and someone entered. I slowly slid my hand down my body and grabbed the hidden kuni I had. I was glad for the blanket as it hid my movements well. The person who entered came closer to the bed and I jumped up grabbing their neck with one hand and brought the kuni up with the other hand. The force of my jump pushed the person back and they fell to the ground. I straddled they're stomach and held my kuni to their throat. I looked at the person with hatered and growled at them before realizing who they were.

Iruka looked up at me with shock written on his scared face. I removed the kuni from his neck but didn't put it away. I looked warily at the man underneath me. I sighed before looking away.

"Why did you help us?" My voice was strained and held little emotions. Iruka studied my face before he sighed. Iruka looked away from me and looked at the bed.

"I decided you two will both live here with me until you are old enough to live out on your own." Iruka's voice carried a note of finality so I just sighed and got off of him. I crawled back in bed and pulled the blanket over me turning away from Iruka.

"thank you." My voice came out as a barely audible whisper but I knew Iruka heard it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled as I remembered how long it took me to get used to living with Iruka. Naruto had woken up and accepted the new living arrangements with a smile. It still astounded me at how quickly he came to trust Iruka.

"Darina?" Iruka's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the man who had become somewhat like a father to my brother and I.

"Yeah?" I questioned the man. Iruka smiled and handed me a plate of food before doing the same to Naruto. I began eating before noticing the time. I quickly shoved the rest of the food in my mouth before grabbing Naruto and dragging him out the door. Iruka just laughed softly as we left.

"We're late Naruto come on!" I called back to Naruto who was trying to catch up to me. Running along roof tops and jumping through trees we finally made it to the gates that lead to the forest of death. Naruto and I walked over to the rest of our team.

"Where have you two been?!" Sakura's shrill voice almost made my ears bleed. Jeesh was she ever annoying. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the proctor, Anko. The purple haired kinoichi was ranting about rules and what not. I easily tuned her out and turned to Naruto who was making an excuse for us being late. I just watched silently before jumping out of the way of an air born kuni. Said kuni flew by me and into the trunk of the tree we all were standing on. I look back up at Anko who just smirked and said my reflexes where improving but to pay attention nonetheless. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright Maggots! Get at your assigned gates and get ready because on my mark you go. Got it!" Anko yelled out. We all got to our gates and crouched ready to take off. Anko smiled evilly before raising her hand.

"Ready!" We all took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Set!" Anticipation burned through our skin as we were ready to spring into action.

"…GO!" The gates flew open and teams flew off into the forest of death. Naruto and I took up the back of our team as we jumped from branch to branch. Suddenly Sasuke stopped and so did Sakura, Naruto and I landed on a branch close behind them.

"We need a plan." Sasuke said boredly, though his eyes were alert. I nodded in agreement as did Naruto. Sasuke then lunched into a plan. We were to split up into two's. Naruto and I went to the right and Sasuke and Sakura went to the left. Naruto and I then split from there.

I now sat up in a tree observing the sand siblings as they faced another team. Temari and Kankura looked at Gaara before quickly disappearing into the woods. Gaara hand an umbrella and was holding his hand out as sand flew from the gourd on his back. The sand quickly wrapped its self around the other ninja team. Gaara clenched his hand into a fist. The sand the crushed the ninjas. Blood rained down on the sand sibling. I narrowed my eyes as Gaara grabbed the scroll from the blood pool. I jumped down from the tree landing behind the red head.

"You know you didn't have to obliterate them." My voice was light but still guarded. Gaara turned and faced me. I lifted my hands to show I was not here to fight. Sea foam eyes stared at me with slight confusion.

"Why are you here." Gaara's voice was rough and held no emotions. I smiled softly at him. I took a step forward and he watched me cautiously. I stood there staring at the redhead and he stared at me.

"You're different than him, but yet the same. Why?" Gaara's voice held open confusion and I assumed he meant Naruto. I studied him for a second before deciding it was alright to tell him some of the truth. Though I had to make put it in with a lie as well so I wouldn't be giving away my secrets.

"We're twins. Born at almost the same time. The day we were born the nine tailed fox was released from his container, our mother. To stop the Kyuubi's attack on the village the fourth Hokage sealed the beast into Naruto. The chakra that wouldn't seal inside him was sealed inside me instead." Gaara's eyes widened. He stood there staring at me waiting for me to continue.

"We share over 95% of the same chakra. To anyone who looks at our chakra it looks exactly the same. Even Huugas have a hard time telling who is who. Also because of the fox's chakra we share a mental link with each other." I finished my explanation. Gaara nodded and just stood there looking at me.

"I know about shukaku." Gaara's eyes widened before he looked away sharply.

"You know nothing!" With that Gaara jumped up into the trees and took off towards his siblings. I stood the for a second before taking off towards Naruto. On the way I took down a team with a heaven scroll.

Naruto was waiting for me where we had split up. A scroll was in his hand as he proudly smiled at me. I laughed softly and patted his head. We both then jumped off to were Sasuke and Sakura were waiting.

Sakura and Sasuke had a scroll as well. We had all the scrolls needed and one extra. As a team we decided to wait till the third day to turn them in. So we slowly made our way to the compound in the center of the forest. Stopping when night time hit we made a camp in a large tree that hand a huge hole in it.

Half way through the night we were attacked. Sasuke and Sakura were up in the trees within seconds. Naruto and I stayed on the ground. I looked up at the intruder. He was tall and skinny. The man had long black hair. His sound head protector was tied around his forehead. He wore simple ninja cloths that made him look even paler then he already was.

Suddenly the man attacked. His neck stretched out and flew towards Sasuke. Naruto jumped up and kicked the man's face away. The man growled before he did a few hand signs and sent Naruto flying into a tree. I growled before jumping up myself, but was to late. The man had made a clone to take care of Naruto, and the real one was standing behind Sasuke. The man leaned down and bit Sasuke's neck. Sasuke yelled out in pain and fell to the ground holding his neck. Sakura held onto him. The man now stood across from us again.

I moved to stand in front of my team mates. I held a kuni out in front of me. This wasn't the time to play weak. I looked my enemy up and down. He laughed evilly before his face cracked and he pealed it away. My eyes widened as I now knew who this man was.

Orochimaru stood there laughing. I glared at him not letting him know I recognized him. I growled before leaping forward at him and was about to kick him, but instead vanished just before he could grab my leg. I appeared behind him and summoned a clone without using hand signs. The clone grabbed orochimaru tightly not letting him use his hands.

"Darina you know this wont hold me." My eyes widened but I quickly returned to normal. How could he know it was me. Orochimaru's neck stretched out and bit the clone that was holding him. I jumped away from him and landing in front of Sakura. She looked so frightened. I looked down at her disapprovingly. She was so weak. Sakura looked away from me and down at Sasuke. She laid him down on the tree branch and came to stand next to me.

Sakura shook as she held a kuni out in front of her with both hands. I took out a scroll and bit my thumb summoning two blades. I took one in each hand and had a kuni in my mouth. I lunched forward and blocked Orochimaru's attack before rolling around him and shoving my blades up through his body. I took the kuni in my hand and cut his throat.

I growled and looked around as the body I just attacked turned into snakes. Orochimaru appeared behind Sakura and took her by her hair. She whimpered in pain. I glared at the snake man. He laughed cruelly.

Sakura was crying as she lifted the kuni up. Orochimaru just laughed harder thinking she was going to try to attack him. Instead she reach up and cut her hair freeing herself from the snake man. Once free Sakura jumped over to me after grabbing Sasuke. I looked at the pink haired girl. She was slightly bruised but other wise ok. I turned back and watched as Orochimaru glared at me before vanishing. I sighed and went to get Naruto.

Sakura and I stayed up watching Naruto and Sasuke as they were both passed out. Sakura looked at me with narrowed eyes wanting an explanation as to when I learned how to fight like that. I didn't blame her for wanting one, I had always acted weak and stupid when training and on other missions.

"We aren't what we seem to be." I sighed looking down at Naruto. Sakura nodded but was about to question more but I silenced her.

"I'm really at an ANBU level, and Naruto is at a Junnin level. We did what we had too to survive. If we didn't hid our true selves we would of broken a long time ago." I glared at the ground during my explanation. Sakura just nodded.

"You must think I'm weak. Always needing to be saved by someone, and not being of any help during fights." Sakura's voice was soft and held sadness. I looked over at her.

"I do think you are weak." Her head snapped up and she glared at me.

"But that is something only you can change." I got up and walked outside our little hideout after saying that. Sakura just stared after me before looking back down at Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 7

[Darina's P.O.V]

Finally we reached the tower and turned in our scrolls. Naruto and Sasuke where taken to the hospital they had had set up. Sakura and I where left to wait for the rest of the remaining teams. I sighed and walked away into the appointed waiting room Sakura fallowing closely behind me.

Taking a seat on the window seal that was in the far north corner of the room I looked around. Sakura was seated up against the wall a few feet away from me, Gaara and his siblings where at the other end of the room talking quietly, and Hinata and her team where seated a few feet from the door. Sighing again I looked out the window.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura looking up at me. She was chewing her bottom lip and looked very thoughtful. Suddenly she got up and sat across from me on the window seal. Making sure her voice was low enough to where only I could hear her she began her questioning.

"What happened to you guys to make you have to hide?" I studied her for a moment before looking back out the window but not really seeing anything. I sighed before reaching up and undoing my two pig tails letting my hair fall free effectively hiding my face from the side not facing the window. I did not want anyone to read my lips for what I was about to say was very personal.

"You must keep this secret even if you where to be tortured. You must not under any circumstances tell anyone. Got it?" I looked her directly in the eyes demanding her to understand the gravity of what I was going to tell her. Sakura was quiet for a moment before nodding.

"I won't tell a sole." Her voice was quiet but strong. I nodded and looked around the room checking to make sure no one would hear us. I sighed before turning back to Sakura and starting to tell her about Naruto's and my past.

Throughout our tale Sakura would quietly gasp or make a disapproving noise. Sometimes she looked on the edge of tears or on the edge of pure anger. Once I finished though she looked thoughtful before thanking me for trusting her. After that she merely looked out the window not saying anything at all. I was glad for the silence though.

After about an hour of sitting in silence I got bored and decided to go talk to someone since none of us where allowed to leave the room for anything other than the bathroom or if we were called out. Getting up and stretching I looked around to see who there was around me. I spotted Hinata and her team had moved to the window next to the one Sakura and I sat at.

Walking over to team 10 I smiled and waved at them as I approached. Hinata timidly waved back while Kiba smiled broadly at me, Akumaru barked happily, and Shino nodded once at me.

"Hey guys mind if I hang with you for a while, I kinda bored out of my mind." I chuckled softly and scratched the side of my neck. The three agreed happy to have new company to talk to. We chatted for a while about our fights in the forest. I of course made some changes to mine. After that we talked about different things like our academy years and how our Genin teachers were.

Before long I got bored again and got up saying my goodbyes to team ten in the process. From there I walked over to where Gaara was sitting in a corner by himself. His siblings had seemingly disappeared.

"Hey mind if I sit with you?" I asked Gaara quietly. Gaara just glared daggers at me. I smiled at him.

"Didn't think so!" I said happily as I took a seat a good arm's length from him just to give him his space. Gaara looked taken back by this seeing as anyone else probably would have ran away when he glared at them. I decided to poke a little fun at him.

"Oh don't make that face! I wont bite…Much!" I gently pushed his shoulder laughing softly at his expression when I did so. He looked so shocked, but then when I started laughing he began to blush softly. I stopped laughing suddenly and looked at him. He was so cute when he blushed…Wait did I just say he was cute!? Realizing I had I blushed lightly myself and looked away and down at the floor.

[Gaara's P.O.V]

I sighed boredly as I moved to sit in a corner of the room. I looked around studying people. Though one person caught my full attention. Darina sat in the far window seal looking bored and tired. Her blond hair was down from it's usual two pigtails. I was slightly surprised at how long her hair actually was, It easily reached down past her butt.

Suddenly Darina stood up and stretched, her short pink sleeveless kimono raising up a bit to reveille more of her fishnet shorts. After stretching she readjusted the dark blue obi around her waist. Then she walked over to three other Leaf shinobi. I just kept looking at her.

"_Why is she so interesting? Is it because she is part of the Kyuubi holder?"_ suddenly there was a feminine chuckling in my head after I thought that.

"**Your so oblivious." **Shukaku said while still chuckling. I was now standing in front of the demonness inside my mind. I glared at her. Shukaku merely laughed full on now.

"_What's so funny you damned raccoon!"_ I partly growled out_._ The raccoon demonness glared lightly finally stopping her laughter. I smirked lightly at her knowing she hated being called raccoon.

"**Kill joy."** Was her only reply before shoving me out of her space in my mind.

I jumped very slightly when I noticed Darina was walking towards me. I merely stared at her emotionless. She walked right up to me before kneeling down slightly.

"Hey mind if I sit with you?" Darina's voice was soft and gentle it made a shiver go down my spine, which confused me and made Shukaku laugh at me again. I glared at Shukaku which made me glare at Darina in response. The girl didn't look fazed at all in fact she smiled at me before sitting next to me still with some space between us.

"Didn't think so!" She said happily as she sat. I stared at her shocked by this. Normally people would of ran for it when I glared at then, on purpose or not. Not Darina though. I wonder what it is about her that makes her so unafraid. Then I had to mentally hit my head. Of course she probably had had a tough childhood seeing as she was part of the Kyuubi holder.

"Oh don't make that face! I won't bite…Much!" Suddenly Darina said making me look at her weirdly. Darina started softly laughing. I could feel my face heating up as I realized that she was laughing at me. Still her laughter made my heart feel funny.

"_Why does it feel so weird Shukaku? Am I sick?"_ I mentally asked the female demon. Who in return laughed at me. I glared at her full on not getting how this was funny.

"**Y-You should…see your face!"** Shukaku laughed harder while pointing at me. I sighed deciding this was going no were. I left Shukaku at was now looking at Darina. She seemed to be thinking something then all of a sudden her face got slightly red and she looked at the ground. I looked at her as she hide behind her hair.

"_Shukaku?"_ I asked softly. The female raccoon stopped her laughing finally.

"**Yes my child?"**Her voice was motherly and soft.

"_What is this feeling?"_

"**You need to figure that one out on your own Gaara, but I will tell you this…"**

"_What?"_

"**When her face turns red like that it means she is embarrassed. She must like you Gaara!" **Shukaku finished her sentence happily. I stared at Darina while thinking this over. Embarrassed? What was she embarrassed about?

My thoughts where interrupted by the last teams coming into the waiting room among them were Kankuro and Temari. At seeing my siblings approach Darina stood up. She waved softly to me as she walked back over to her pink haired team mate.

"Who was that?" Kankuro's voice sounded curious and yet still held anger and hate. I merely glared at him. I hated that they didn't know who I really was. They still thought I was some evil monster bent on killing everything. It made me so angry that I wanted to do just that!

"**Gaara, calm down my child." **Shukaku's voice chimed in my head as a warning. She knew that, even though we both were on good terms with each other, her emotions would respond to my negative ones. That was never a good thing. In fact that's the only reason why I ended up killing. Shukaku's emotions were hard to control when combined with my own so I ended up being buried in them.

I ignored everyone after that as we moved on to the next round of the exams. Apparently there were too many of us so we now had to fight in one on one battles. The winner of the battle would be put through to the finals. After this was explained we all went up onto the balcony to watch the first fight.

I leaned against the wall not watching the battles below. That was until Darina's name was called along with Kankuro's name. I looked over at my brother who was grinning wildly. Temari sighed before shaking her head as Kankuro jumped down into the area below.

Darina gracefully jumped down as well and stood across for Kankuro. Her face was a mask of calmness. Her hair was pulled up into a single high ponytail somehow showing off more of her face then the pigtails had. Walking up to the rail I looked closer and saw three thin marks on each of her cheeks that looked like whiskers.

"_Where those always there?"_ I thought absentmindedly. I could sense Shukaku nodding.

Suddenly the match was started. Darina instantly jumped back making more space between her and Kankuro. She then reached in the pouch that was strapped to her left thigh. Pulling out three kuni she stood still waiting for Kankuro to move to attack.

Kankuro smirked before he threw a kuni of his own at Darina. Kankuro threw the kuni to fast for Darina to dodge it seemed as the sharp metal dug into her right shoulder. I narrowed my eyes slightly at seeing her blood start to ooze out of the wound.

"_She isn't a match for him"_ I thought sadly and slightly worried. Shukaku tisked at me before going silent watching with me as Darina was about the throw her kuni but stopped. She looked surprised and taken back. That's when I noticed the paper thin chakra strings that where now attached to her body. Kankuro must have put chakra strings onto the kuni before throwing it. Sense it had hit Darina he was now able to control her every move.

"Tsh this was way to easy." Kankuro said while smirking at the now frowning Darina. The frown didn't stay long though as it was replaced with a smirk.

"Oh I wouldn't count me out yet." Suddenly Darina was right behind Kankuro with a sword pressed up against his throat. Everyone gasped at this and was now either smiling or smirking at the young kunoichi.

"H-how did….When did…" Kankuro stuttered out looking utterly confused. The Darina behind kankuro smirked as there was poof of smoke as the Darina Kankuro held captive vanished. I smirked but was slightly agitated at Kankuro for being so easily tricked.

"**You where tricked to dummy."** I inwardly growled at Shukaku's remark.

The match was ended and Darina was called the winner. Kankuro sulked as he stood at the railing once again. I just shook my head before my name was called out along with a Rock Lee. I vanished in a swirl of sand before reappearing on the ground below.


	8. Chapter 8

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 8

[Darina's P.O.V]

Gaara's name was called along with Lee's. The green spandex monster joyously jumped to the ground below. Gaara soon appeared in front of him in a swirl of sand. I smiled softly down at him when he quickly glanced my way. The matched was called to a beginning.

Lee took off at top speed towards Gaara, who just stood there with his hands crossed over his chest. Lee attacked every which way but never landed a hit until he picked up his speed even more. It was clear now Gaara's sand was having trouble keeping up and soon enough Lee had landed a kick to Gaara's head. I flinched at seeing the contact.

Lee wasn't letting up though and kept his attack going landing five more hits to Gaara. Having had enough of this Gaara sent his sand to attack. Lee dodged and jumped to evade the sand and was soon on top of the statue engraved into the Northern wall.

"Lee my youthfull student! Take them off now!" Guy Sensei shouted from behind me. Lee looked shocked before nodding and standing. He bent over and undid the orange leg warmers around his legs. Everyone was confused at how this could help poor Lee. I smirked as Lee dropped the weights. They crashed into the earth creating big craters. With that though Lee was off at the speed of light attacking Gaara. His sand didn't even stand a chance now as Lee kicked the poor sand ninja up into the air.

Appearing behind Gaara Lee activated the fifth inner gate and wrapped his arm bandages around Gaara. Turning them both towards the ground Lee fully wrapped Gaara as they descended at dangerous speeds. I gripped the rail and watched horrified as Gaara and Lee collided with the earth in and ear splitting bang.

"GAARA! LEE!" My shouts rang out over the two shinobi's impact. I half hung over the rail trying to see the two, but the dust was to thick. Naruto came over and placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"_He's fine Dari. Have faith In him."_ Naruto's voice sounded in my head. I sighed softly watching the dust settle once more. Lee could be seen standing barely but Gaara wasn't moving at all from where he landed. Suddenly Gaara's body started to cave in and turn to sand. Everyone gasped and I watched intently. Suddenly Gaara's sand shot up out of the ground along with Gaara. He looked about ready to fall, in fact that's what happened. Gaara took five steps towards Lee the collapsed he was still awake but just weak.

Something wasn't right though. The aura coming off of him was way to intense to be just his doing. I narrowed my eyes and looked into his sea foam eyes. There was so much hatred and anger there that it shocked me. Then it hit me, Gaara's emotions must be being enhanced by Shukaku's own emotions making to unbearable for him to control. Their seal must be messed up or incomplete, but I wouldn't know for sure unless I was to take a look at it. I might even be able to set it straight seeing as I am Konohana's best and only Sealing Mistress.

Back on the battle field Gaara wasn't doing so good. I could tell he was trying to keep control but soon it was clear he had lost. Gaara raised onto his feet shakily before raising a hand out towards Lee. Suddenly sand sprang forward catching Lee in its iron grip. Lee screamed out in pain. I didn't even think as I jumped over the rail and landed beside Gaara. Gently I place a hand on his outstretched hand. Softly I forced it down to his side. His sand dropped from Lee's left arm and leg and came back to Gaara's guard.

Gaara stared at me intently as the anger and hate left his eyes. Soon though sadness and guilt entered as the sand ninja looked at Lee, who was laying on the ground unconscious. The proctor announced Gaara the winner. Gaara wasted no time in turning around and walking out of the arena. I stared after him for a moment before I turned to Lee.

Walking over I shooed Guy away from his student so I could look at him while a hospital medic was being called. Pushing chakra into my hands making them glow a light orange/green color I lightly ran the over Lee's body. Narrowing my eyes as I found several problems. Poor Lee's whole spine was broken up, and his left arm and leg where no better.

"Is h-he okay Darina?" Guy's voice wavered as he looked down at his fallen student. I slightly shook my head sighing gravely. All leaf shinobi gasped and held their breath for me to explain poor Lee's situation.

"He is pretty broken up from what I could tell Guy-Sensei. I'm sorry I can't do more until I see him at the hospital." I said with sadness but professionalism. Guy nodded taking my word seeing as I was a trained medic. Though no one but the Hokage and Naruto knew that I was as good or even better then Tsunade-sama.

_"How bad is Bushy Brows really sis?" _Naruto's voice tentatively asked inside my mind. I sighed inwardly.

_"He is bad…very bad Naru. I've never seen anyone this broken before…His life as a shinobi is on the line, but I know Gaara didn't mean to do this. He just couldn't control his and Shukaku's emotions." _Naruto gasped inside my mind at hearing the grave news.

I looked away from Lee as he was carefully lifted onto a stretcher and carried away. Everyone was ushered back up onto the balcony. The fights continued but I couldn't focus on any of them as my mind was on Gaara and Lee. I wondered how Lee was doing and if he had woken up yet. Then I wondered how Gaara was taking this and where he was at the moment because he wasn't here in the room.

Suddenly Naruto was called along with Kiba. I forced my mind to shut up so I could watch my brother fight. The proctor called the match to begain and Naruto rushed forward almost as fast as Lee. Kiba and akumaru were taken back at his speed so failed to block Naruto's fist. Kiba was sent flying back Akumaru was knocked off of his master's head.

Kiba quickly got up and he and Akumaru attacked with double fang, but Naruto evaded easily though he made it look like he had barely made it safe. The battle went on like this for a while. Kibe and his pup would attack and Naruto would "barely" avoided it. Soon enough though Naruto ended the battle by using multi shadow clone to overpower Kiba and Akumaru and force them down to the ground. The proctor called the match closed and Naruto the winner.

That was it for the fights. The winners and the ones moving on where shown on the screen along with who they where to fight in the finals. I looked up to find mine and Naruto's name.

**Neji Huuga VS. Naruto Uzumaki**

** Shikimaru Nara VS. Temari Sabaku**

** Darina Uzumaki VS. Shino Aburmi**

** Sasuke Uchiha VS. Gaara Sabaku**

I smiled softly at seeing I would be fighting Shino. I soon frowned though seeing as Gaara was to be fighting Sasuke. I had no worries about Naruto and Neji's fight though. I shrugged before someone lightly grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see a medic standing next to me. The young brown haired girl leaned in and whispered that I was needed at the hospital. I nodded before going to a dark corner and making a clone to stay here and listen to the Hokage talk.

I arrived at the hospital and was greeted with all the victims of the Chunnin exams. Sighing I headed to get changed into a doctor uniform. The uniform was a simple white dress that hugged my figure some but not pervertidly. It ended just before my knees and had a slit going up to my thigh on my right side though nothing could be seen because I wear black shorts with it. After changing I picked up a stack of clip boards and got to work healing and mending wounds.

[Gaara's P.O.V]

I sighed looking down at the sleeping form of Rock Lee. It was well past midnight and the hospital was sleeping aside from the nurses and doctors still working on exam victims. I felt bad for I had caused a good amount of those victims including Rock Lee. I never meant to hurt him so badly.

"**Calm down my child. What's done is done. I know it was bad but there is no use beating yourself up over it again and again." **

"_Leave me alone shukaku." _

"**Gaara…"**

"_I said leave!"_

"…**.alright but Lee has another visitor…"**

Turning sharply I came face to face with Naruto Uzumaki. The whiskered boy was looking sadly down at Lee's sleeping form. Before he fixed his intense gaze onto me. I looked down unable to face him after what I had down to his friend. I prepared to be yelled at or even hit, but nothing came. I looked up and saw him heading for the door. Getting my nerve up I asked him what I had wanted to ask him sense I met him.

"Wait! How…How do you stay so…so in control all the time?" I looked at him pleadingly and desprete for an answer to my problems. The blond just smiled a loving and kind smile before he turned half way to me the smile still on his face.

"Darina." With that Naruto left the room. I stared at where he had just been.

"_What did he mean by that? Do you think she could help us out Shuka?"_

"**I don't know my child, but we could always ask…"**

"_But after what I did to her friend…"_

"**Gaara did you not hear her yell your name when you hit the ground…"**

"_She also yelled his name…"_

"**Yeah but who's name did she yell first?..."**

With that Shukaku faded back into her corner of my mind staying quiet. I pondered what she said over and over again not even realizing that I was staring at Lee. Suddenly the door flew open quietly and a female medic stepped inside. Her face was hidden by a clip board she was reading.

"Why can't Guy-Sensei write neatly?!" My eyes widened as Darina's voice reached my ears. I looked at her, she still was trying to read the clip boad so had not noticed me yet. I blushed softly at seeing what she wore.

**"Oh you Dog! Checking out the doc!" **Shukaku whisled inside my head making me blush more.

_"I-I am not! I was merely noticing what she wore!"_

**"Uh-huh sure sure…"**

Darina sighed angerly before slightly slamming the clip board down with her eyes closed in frustration. Opening them back up she jumped slightly as she looked at me. I looked down at the ground before walking towards the door, she clearly didn't like me being here.

"Gaara wait!" A small but forceful hand was placed on my chest stopping me. I looked down at Darina shocked. She looked up at me before blushing and moving away.

"s-sorry I just…I need to talk to you." Her voice was a soft whisper. I nodded and stayed put. Darina smiled at me before she turned back towards Lee. With a sigh and a frown on her face she examined his body with chakra glowing hands. Her frown becoming deeper and deeper.

"Not even I can fix this alone and I have his chakra…" She muttered to herself But I had heard it. Straightening up Darina took the clip board and scribbled somethings onto it. Sighing she looked down at Lee sadly.

Suddenly Lee jerked up wide awake screaming out in pain as he did so. Darina was at once trying to calm him. Lee tried desperately to get up for some unknown reason. Darina was having a hard time keeping him down.

"Gaara! Get the nurses! Now if we cant calm him down he'll kill himself!" At her sharp authoritzed voice I ran out of the room to get help. I reached the nurses desk and told them the emergency. Running into the run the nurses sedated Lee finally calming him down.

Suddenly though Lee's heart monitor went flat. Darina shoved me out of the room and closed the door in my face as she closed the curtains. Behind me I heard a shattering of a vase. I turned and saw Rock Lee's sensei standing there looking at Lee's room with horror.

[Darina's P.O.V]

Shoving Gaara out of the room and closing the door. I turned and saw Guy-sesnei standing there with a vase of flowers for Lee I quickly closed the curtains. Turning around I pulled the pillows off Lee's bed as the other two nurses pulled blankets off of him.

"Shima go prep OR 1!" I threw the order at the older nurse as I start CPR on Lee.

"But Darina-san you cant operate by yourself!"

"I know! But if I don't he'll die! NOW GO!" I yelled at the women. She looked shocked but then flew from the room to operating room 1. Lily the other nurse with me was new so was in shock at my out burst towards her sensei.

"Lily I need you to help me wheel him to the OR." Nodding Lily opened the door and held it as I rushed Lee out but was stopped but Guy-sesnei. Lily took Lee and continued down the hall. The older man grabbed my arm making me face him.

"Darina whats wrong with Lee!?" I looked down the hall at Lee's shrinking form.

"Guy If you don't let me go to Lee right now he will die. I need to operate on him now. Guy I need you to approve seeing as you're his guardian." Guy let go of my arm with shock at my words but nodded his approval. I ran down the hall and into the OR unit. Reaching OR 1 I went in and washed my hand and put on a mask. Cutting open Lee's spandex jumpsuit with scissors I removed the material. Turning Lee onto his back very carefully the nurses attached a breathing mask to Lee's face as they had gotten him to breath again but barely. Gathering chakra into my hands I numbed Lee's nervous system before looking at Lily.

"Lilly go tell the hokage I am performing surgery on Rock Lee to save his life with Guy Maito's permission." My voice was clear and calm. The order had double purpose as the Hokage was supposed to be informed but also Lily was not trained for surgery so having her here could endanger Lee. Once she left I started the surgery.

[3 hours later Gaara's P.O.V]

It had now been three hours sense Darina rushed Rock Lee into surgery and still no one had left the room besides a single nurses. Lee's sensei, Guy Maito walked the length of the waiting room over and over again. Naruto, who had arrived two hours ago, had tried to calm Guy Maito down but had failed. The rest of Lee's team was here as well though calmer then their Sesnei.

The first hour of surgery I had explained to Guy that I was not in control of myself when I had done what I did to Lee. I had told him about Shukaku and my emotional connection and how I felt very sorry for causing Lee great pain. Guy had accepted everything easily much to my relief.

Suddenly the OR doors opened and Darina walked out. We all stood and met her half way, me ending up closest to her somehow. Darina looked worn out and had blood on her white dress.

"He pulled through just fine and the surgery was more or less a success, but he wont be able to walk on his own. I will be sending for my medical teacher Tsunade-sama after the exams are finished. By then Lee will be able to under go and much more intense surgery to fix his spine." At the end of her explanation Darina wobbled then fell forward passing out. I reached out and caught her before she hit the floor. I knelt there holding her body close to mine as the other nurse stepped out of the OR.

Shaking her head at the sight of Darina and sighing she came over to the group. She introduced herself as Shima Uta. The older nurse looked tired but wasn't about to pass out like Darina.

"Is Darina okay?!" Naruto's worried voice made Shime smile softly. She looked at Darina in my arms. Before turning to Guy Maito.

"You mister are one lucky parent. If Darina hadn't of been here then your boy's life would have been history. She worked well past her limits to save him. Darina only stayed conscious because of sheer will to save him." Shima's voice held respect and awe towards the young medic in my arms.

Guy Maito looked at Darina in shock before tears fell freely from his eyes. Shima lead him to the room Lee was put in. The rest of team Guy fallowed wordlessly. Naruto looked at Darina and me before motioning for me to fallow him with Darina. So I pick her up noting how light she was to carry and how my body tingled at the feel of her body warmth seeping through my shirt.

Naruto led us through the streets of Konohana silently. I took in the sights of the village at night. Normally I would watch it sleep from the roof of our hotel but being among the sleeping town and walking it's streets was something totally different.

Soon we stopped and an apartment building not far from my hotel. Naruto held the door open for me as I carried Darina through it. He then passed me and went up two flights of stairs. Naruto stopped in front of the third door from the stairs and unlocked it.

We where greeted by a frantic man with a scare across his nose. Naruto quickly quieted the man by pointing Darina who was sound asleep in my arms still. The man seemed to see the blood on Darina's uniform and freaked out and began dragging Naruto out into the hall away. On his way passed me Naruto told me their room was the last door to the right of the hallway in the house.

I stood there for a moment before Darina unconsciously cuddled closer to me in my arms. I blushed slightly as I walked towards the siblings' room. Reaching the door I found it slightly open and pushed on it with my foot. The door swung open and I walked over to a bed with deep red covers on it. I hoped this was Darina's bed as I sat her down on it.

I was about to get up but was pulled down and force onto my back by the strong arm of Darina. She was still sound asleep as she cuddled into my chest, her head right over my racing heart. I was blushing quiet a bit now.

**"aww lookie Gaara! She thinks you're her panda bear!" **

_ "P-Panda bear!? Why am I a panda bear all of a sudden!"_

**"Because you look like one with those dark cyrcles around your eyes!" **I growled at Shukaku's teasing.

"heh heh I see she trapped you…" I blushed as Naruto's voice brought me out of my argument with Shukaku.

"Uh…Is there anyway to get her let go?" I asked hopeful, but Naruto shook his head smiling lightly. I sighed softly and rested my head against the wall. Naruto climbed in his bed after shutting the lights off.

"Hehe Night Gaara." Naruto chuckled softly before falling asleep. Soon though I found myself falling into sleep as well which was weird…because I never slept….


	9. Chapter 9

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 9

[Darina's P.O.V]

**"Kit. Wake up."**

** "Kit, you need to wake up."**

Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself in front of Kyuubi. I yawned before looked at the red eyed boy. Kyuubi looked down at me clearly annoyed.

_"What?" _My voice was heavy with sleep as I finally sat up. Kyuubi sighed and shoot his head.

**"You over worked yourself last night. Your lucky I'm here Brat." ** Kyuubi's voice was annoyed and rough but still managed to hold concern in it.

_"I had to Kuu. Lee…he would of died." _ Kyuubi tsked at me before sighing softly.

**"By the way you might want to actually wake up. Naruto is pretty worried Kit." **With that Kyu let me fully wake up. I groaned as I stretched my body out then I cuddled more into the warm body next to me. I could faintly smell the desert. Wait warm body next to me?!

Opening my eyes quickly I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Gaara laying next to me. My face burned with embarrassment at taking in just how we were laying. My head had been laying on his chest and my left arm was laying across his stomach. Gaara's hand was gently resting on my upper arm and his head was tilted to the left away from me.

Suddenly Gaara stured awake. He looked confused and lost as he glanced around the room. Finally his eyes landed on me. I blushed even harder and barried my face into his chest once again smelling desert sand.

"You passed out after you told us about Lee's surgery." Gaara's voice was quiet but oddly concerned. I looked up at him surprised.

**"I told you that you went too far Kit."** I closed my eyes in annoyance at Kyuubi's words. Gaara seemed to notice as he stared at me probably wondering what he had said wrong. I sighed and got up out of bed.

Suddenly though my legs wouldn't support me and I started to fall. Before I could hit the ground though sand appeared and caught me. Gaara was then behind me steadying me as his sand helped stand me back up.

"You should be more careful Darina." I blushed and nodded.

"Thank you Gaara."

**"Heh heh looks like your embarrassing him Kit."** I softly growled at Kyuubi but it sounded more like an annoyed groan. Gaara looked at me concerned and confused.

"Are you ok?" His voice carried his confusion and concern as he looked at me.

"Yeah I just have this really annoying headache." My voice was light but slightly annoyed. Kyuubi growled at me for calling him an annoyance. I shoved him to the back of my mind to silence him. Gaara was looking around before he grabbed a bottle that was on my night stand along with a glass of water that was there.

"Naruto said you might have one when you woke up so he gave me these earlier." Gaara said while handing me the aspirin and water. I smiled kindly at him before taking the medicine.

"Wait how long have I been asleep?"

"About two days." I nearly choked on the drink of water I had just taken. I coughed and tried to calm down but started to blush either way.

"You mean I trapped you here for two whole days?" My voice was horse from coughing but Gaara still understood me. He merely nodded a slight blush of his own appearing.

"Naruto tried to get you to let go of me but couldn't even with two shadow clones. You just grumbled at him to not take away your pillow." I blushed deeply at hearing this.

"I-I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't realize I was holding onto you." I looked down while saying this my hair hiding my red face. Suddenly my stomach let out a load growl of hunger causing me to blush more. Gaara laughed softly at me before getting up from the edge of the bed.

"Come on lets go get some lunch." Gaara said while walking out my bedroom door. I was about to fallow but caught sight of myself in the mirror and gasped. This caused Gaara to stop and look back at me questioningly.

"uh I think I'll take a quick shower before we go…" I mumbled. I looked dreadful. I was still in my blood stained medic uniform and my hair was ratted and everywhere. Gaara simply nodded and went into the living room to wait. I quickly grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

[Gaara's P.O.V]

I quietly sat on a couch in Darina's living room. I ran my hand through my messy hair as I sighed. The past two days where confusing and very embarrassing to me. First off was Darina unconsciously forcing me to sleep with her. Shukaku had had a field day with that after I had woken up. She was still snickering over it. I was still confused as to why I felt so at ease with her in my arms.

Next embarrassing event was when Naruto had tried to pry Darina off of me so that I could leave. Even after trying to use two shadow clones to help him Naruto couldn't get her to move. Darina merely grumbled at him to not take her pillow… Oh yeah Shukaku died of laughter at that. I died of embarrassment. Shukaku has now taken to calling me Pillow Panda…

Thirdly was when Darina actually woke up. I had apparently fallen back asleep at some point before she awoke because when she had suddenly jumped awake it had scared me awake as well. I had been confused as to what had made her jump like that so I had looked around the room but couldn't find anything different. So I turned back to look at Darina and found her face was getting redder and redder.

That was when Shukaku had chosen to inform me that me being there in her bed had probably scared her sense there was a good chance she didn't remember ever falling asleep. I merely watched as she buried her face into my chest in embarrassment. I hoped she had not heard the rapid beating of my heart or the hitch in my breathing when she did that. I was still trying to figure out why I had reacted that why to her doing that.

Shukaku had been no help at all as she refused to tell me what I was feeling. She merely would say that I needed to figure it out or ask someone else for help. After awhile I gave up asking her and I had thought to ask Naruto as it seemed he was more used to these feelings but Shukaku had warned against it. I had asked why and she told me that he might not take kindly to me having feelings like this for his twin. This had confused me more but I decided to forget asking Naruto for help.

"Uh Gaara?" Darina's voice brought me back to reality. I looked up at her and had to suppress a blush. Darina was wearing a dark purple sleeveless kimono that ended mid thigh. The kimono had light purple butterflies on it. Around her waist was a simple black obi. She also had on fishnet shorts on that ended right below her knees. Darina had put her hair up into a single pony tail. She looked very beautiful and I had to force myself to breath.

I stood up quickly as I remembered how she was probably very hungery after two days of no food. Darina smiled over at me before walking to the door and putting on her sandles. I fallowed her out the door after putting my shoes on. We walked out of the apartment building and down the street towards the center of town.

Suddenly Darina grabbed my hand and started running toward a little restaurant. She slowed down as we neared the restaurant but she never let go of my hand. Stepping inside the place was like stepping into a different world. The small restaurant was decorated in bright blues and greens and had a short of ocean theme to it. The smell of sea food reached me and my mouth started to water and I remembered I also hadn't eaten for at least a day and a half now.

"Ah Darina! How nice it is to see you again my dear." A elderly lady behind the counter said as we walked in. However before Darina could reply the elderly woman smirked as she looked between Darina and I.

"Oh and who is this striking young man your holding onto?" At this Darina let go of my hand she had seemed to forget she was holding onto. Darina and I blushed and looked away from each other.

"H-he is a friend here f-for the Chuunin exams Gran Gran." Garn Gran, as Darina had called her, merely smiled and told us lunch was on the house today. Darina had protested but the elderly woman would have no of it. Sighing Darina sat down in a booth and I took a seat across from her.

"Stubborn old hag…" Gran Gran hit Darina over the head with a menue at hearing her mumble this. I chuckled softly. I could see more now how Darina and Naruto where alike. Before it was hard to tell because anytime I saw the two of them together they where always acting opposite of each other. Naruto, always the fun and loud one could hardly be serious. Then Darina, the more serious and calm one would hardly act childish. Sitting here though Darina looked more relaxed and her true self. I smiled at this thought. Maybe I could learn to show people the real me.

[Darina's P.O.V]

We sat in comfortable silence as we looked over our menu's. Gaara ordered sushi while I ordered a simple soup with a side of sushi. I watched as Gran Gran walked away a smile on my face. That woman was so stubborn always insisting to feed Naruto and I for free when we came in.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about in the hospital?" Gaara asked quietly. I frowned and looked at him before looking down at the table gathering my thoughts. I looked up again studying his face wondering if I should really ask him about his seal. Finally I made my decision.

"Gaara do you know anything about the seal that keeps Shukaku inside you?" Gaara tensed slightly and looked around the mostly empty restaurant.

"Not much. I know She was sealed in me minutes before I was born. Other then that I know nothing." I sighed at hearing when Shukaku was sealed In him. Gaara looked confused so I decided it best to explain.

"When sealing a demon inside a human there are things that need to be taken into account and fallowed. One: the human must be of a young enough age so a baby or a child no older than two years old. Two: the seal must be personalized to fit the demon being sealed. Three: The seal must be put into place directly _after_ birth if it is a new born being sealed with the demon." I paused to let Gaara take this all in before continuing.

"The people who sealed you and Shukaku made a grave mistake but sealing you while your mother was in labor. The reason that is, is because when the child is still in the womb the mother is actually the one to be sealed. This though kills the mother and the seal sort of copies onto the baby. This kind of sealing is horrible because the seal doesn't copy all of the way onto the unborn child." I stopped as our food came. We thanked Gran Gran and took a few bites of our food. I took a drink of water before continuing again.

"Gaara an incomplete seal is more dangerous then the actual sealing process. It can mess up the host's mind and or physical body. I believe that because of how you two where sealed together that the seal binding Shukaku to you is incomplete somehow, but I can't say for sure." Gaara looked surprised by this for a second but then merely nodded.

"What would you need to do to be sure?" Gaara asked. I finished my food and took a drink before answering. Gaara waited patiently.

"I would have to look at your seal to find out where it is messed up if at all." Gaara looked thoughtful for a while. We sat again in silence as some people walked by our table. Once they passed Gaara spoke again.

"How do you know so much about seals Darina?" I looked up at him before looking away.

"My mother was a master when it came to the sealing arts. She needed to be because she was the nine tails' jinjuriki before she died… She had also been teaching my father the sealing arts. So to answer your question, I guess I inherited the ability to understand seals from our parents and trained it from there. The same goes for me being a medic." I looked down at the table frowning. I didn't like talking about my parents it always made me sad.

"Would you be able to fix it if it is messed up…the seal I mean." Gaara's voice was slightly hopeful. I smiled softly at him.

"Well I would try my best, but it would take some time. I would have to research the type of seal you have. I would also need to know all I can about Shukaku." Gaara tensed at the last part but still nodded and looked very thoughtful.

We decided it was time to leave Gran's restaurant as it was getting to crowded for us to continue our talk. Thanking Gran Gran then walking out into the street we started to wander towards the Hokage monument. Rounding a corner we nearly ran into Gaara's siblings.

Temari looked surprised to see Gaara outside let alone with somebody. Kankuro merely glared at both of us though mostly at Gaara. As I looked between the siblings I could sense a deeply rooted fear and longing. The fear came from Temari and Kankuro and the longing came from Gaara though. I looked up at Gaara and saw him slightly glaring at the two facing him, but looking closer I could see the hurt and the love he still held for them.

Having had enough of this I took Gaara's hand and did a few hand signs with one hand before we both vanished in a swirl of leaves. We reappeared onto of the Hokage monument on the Fourth Hokage's head. Gaara looked surprised but the just looked down. I sighed softly and sat down and looked out over the village.

"Can you do it in a month?" Taken back by Gaara's question I turned and looked at him. In that moment Gaara looked so vulnerable and desperate for help. I got up and without thinking I hugged him. Gaara tensed but slowly relaxed and hugged me back.

"I might be able to do it but we would be doing the fix of the seal right on the day of the Chunin fights. And if I were to be interrupted during the fix there could be huge consequences like you losing complete control." I said softly into the crook of Gaara's neck. Gaara seemed to weigh his options before nodding.

"I would like to go through with it now."


	10. Chapter 10

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 10

[Darina's P.O.V]

"You sure about this Gaara? I mean if I where to mess up or be interrupted you could be lost forever." I pulled back fro Gaara and looked up at him. He looked dead serious about this. Gaara looked down at me and nodded.

"Alright then we will have to start right now. Fallow me." Having said that I turned and walked into the forest Gaara fallowing closely behind me.

**"This isn't just risky to him you know kit. He will have to know the truth and you will have to enter his mind to meet Shukaku. If something were to go wrong…"**

_ "Aw is little Kyu worried about me?" _ I teased Kyuubi while ignoring his warnings. The nine tails merely faded to the back of my mind.

After walking for close to thirty minutes Gaara and I come into a small clearing. What made this place a great place was that it was completely secluded. To even get to it was difficult as I had place a genjutsu over it.

"This place…its so peaceful." Gaara looked around in awe. I smiled and walked to the middle of the clearing were there was a huge log. I sat down on it and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah this is my special place. I found it after I had learned some grave things from the Hokage. I had been so upset that I had just blindly ran into the woods and ended up here. Not even Naruto knows about this place." I smiled sadly at Gaara who looked surprised. I motioned for Gaara to come sit with me and so he came over and sat.

"Before we can do this Gaara you must know some things. Before I tell you however I need to be sure that no matter what you will never tell anyone." I looked Gaara in the eyes. He looked confused but nodded. I sighed softly and watched a squirrel run around.

"I lied to you before Gaara. The true holder of the Kyuubi is not Naruto." Gaara's eyes widened at hearing this.

"The night of the Kyuubi attack our mother, Kushina went into labor. Being the holder of Kyuubi she should of never gotten pregnant in the first place because of how it would effect her body and the seal but she did anyways. Not that I blame her really because I to wish to have children but the risks are some times to great." I looked down sad. Gaara waited patiently.

"During labor the seal is very weak and can easily be broken. Knowing this the Fourth Hokage kept Kushina's pregnancy a secret to the outside world. No one in the village knew when her due date was and when it came she would give birth in a cave outside the village just in case. Some how though a man had found out about it, a man who calls himself Madara Uchiha." I glared at the ground clenching my fists.

"The time came for Kushina to give birth and I was born first shortly fallowed by Naruto. Everything was going good until shortly after she delivered Naruto. The nurse who held Naruto along with the elder's wife were killed by Madara. He threatened the Hokage with Naruto's life but failed and tried to blow him up. The Fourth saved Naruto and I by warping us to our house. But Madara wasn't after us. He was after our mother and Kyuubi."

"By the time the Fourth had found Kushina again it was to late Kyuubi had been released and was under Madara's control. The Fourth then had to make a decision. The village wouldn't survive much more of Kyuubi's attacks and would soon fall. So he did the only thing he could. He sealed the Nine tails into his first born child taking his own life to do the sealing. Kushina died protecting Naruto from Madara." I looked up at the sky silently after finishing. Gaara stared at me for a moment.

"So you hold the Nine Tails instead of Naruto?" I nodded my head still looking at the sky.

"But why does every one think Naruto holds Kyuubi?" I smiled softly and looked over at Gaara.

"Everyone thinks he was born first and not I. Naruto has never told a sole and wouldn't let me tell either. He does it to protect me." I looked back up at the graying sky.

"Know that you know the truth I need to see your seal and…I need to meet Shukaku to talk with her." Gaara narrowed his eyes suddenly becoming guarded.

"I need to in order to correct the seal. I need to know about Shukaku and no books or scrolls could tell me more about her then Shukaku herself." Gaara seemed to be in a far away place so I assumed he was talking to Shukaku. I waited and soon enough Gaara came back to reality.

"Alright I will show you our seal but how will you be able to talk to Shukaku?"

"I will use a mind switching Jutsu. So temporarily you will be in my mind with Kyuubi and I will be with Shukaku. This only lasts up to 24 hours and is draining to both of us. Do not worry though as even if I want to I couldn't do any damage to your mind or body same would go for you. This is because Shukaku and Kyuubi will be in control of both of our movements." Gaara nodded and relaxed.

"Alright lets do it." After Gaara said that he took his black t-shirt off. I blushed slightly before regaining my composure. Gaara turned around so I could see the seal upon his back. My eyes widen as I noticed that Gaara's seal was not only incomplete but completely messed up and backwards as well. I frowned who ever sealed them was clearly trying to be able to control Gaara and Shukaku.

"Alright we can do the jutsu now if you are ready." I stood up and walked over to two trees that were close together. I took a seat with my back against one and Gaara sat across from me with his back against the other tree. I instructed Gaara to relax and to stay calm. Closing my eyes I gathered my chakra and run through the hand seals. Opening my eyes again I looked into Gaara's eyes as he looked into mine. Then everything went black as the Jutsu took effect.

[Gaara's P.O.V]

I groaned and rubbed my head as I sat up. I looked around and found that I was laying on a giant tree. I slowly stood up regaining my balance. I noticed that I was not only in a giant tree but in fact in a seemingly endless forest.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a young child laughing. Turning around I saw a little red headed boy standing on a tree branch not far from me. The boy had one deep blue eye and one dark red eye. He couldn't of been but five years old.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." The little boy giggled as he said this.

"Who are you? Where am I?" My questions where ignored as the boy merely laughed and turned and ran away. I sighed before running after him. To my surprise the boy led me to a clearing before stopping in the middle of it.

"You ask who I am but what you should really be asking is _what_ am I." As the boy said this I could see two firey red fox ears appear atop his head and I could see a fox tail of the same color appearing behind him.

"You're the Nine Tails?" The boy smirked.

"Yes that is correct but I puffer to be called Kurama. Now that we are aquanted with each other… I can't help but to wonder what my dear host means to you Gaara of the desert." Kurama's voice was light but carried curiosity with it. I stared at him wondering the same thing.

"You know I wonder what you would do if she where to be killed…" Kurama looked passive but the boys voice held a deadly edge to it. I narrowed my eyes at the child. Kurama smirked towards me before looking behind him.

"Oi! Minato quiet hiding back there!" Suddenly another male appeared before me. This was however not a boy but a young man maybe in his late 20's.

Suddenly I saw bits and pieces of Darina and Naruto in this man. The color of his hair was the same along with his eyes. His calm deminor was so much like Darina's that it was uncanny. This man standing before me was none other than her father.

"You know the kit wouldn't be happy with you appearing in front of him like this Minato." Kurama's voice was amused but held a warning note to it. Darina's father merely ignored the boy.

"You must be Gaara am I right? I am Minato Namikaze, Darina and Naruto's father." Minato held out his hand to me and I took it shaking his hand. Minato looked pleased with this.

"Oi Minato you should help him sort out what he feels for Darina because from what I can tell this boy is utterly lost." Kurama's voice was teasing as he spoke. I could tell he meant nothing of what he said but Minato looked serious.

"You annoy me fox. Gaara lets go somewhere more quiet shall we?" With that Minato and I vanished from the clearing and reappeared in a pure white room. I stared at Minato confused with his actions.

"Gaara lets talk man to man for a moment." Darina's father smiled a kind smile and took a seat on the floor. I fallowed suit and sat across from him. Minato waited for me to gather my thoughts. It was weird not having Shukaku bugging me.

"Every time she is near I can't think straight. I can't breath if she gets to close to me and if she touches me even briefly my heart feels like its going to explode. Is this normal Namikaze-san?" I looked up from my hands at the end of my speech. For once I let my self be completely unguarded as I looked at Minato for answers. Said man chuckled softly.

"Yes Gaara it is perfectly normal for one who is in love."

"In love? What is love? Is it another emotion thing?"

"Love isn't an emotion Gaara it is something you feel for someone. It is a deep and sometimes painful feeling. You feel as though your heart will jump out of your chest at the sound of her voice and your stomach feels light and slightly upset when you see her smile at you." Minato looked far away as a smile graced his face.

"This is what love is Gaara. Well at least what I can explain of it anyway." Minato chuckled while scratching the back of his neck. Suddenly I was reminded of Naruto doing the exact same gesture.

"I think I get it." I said slowly as thoughts of Darina float across my mind. I smiled softly as I thought about how Darina looked so peaceful sitting in her clearing. Then I thought of how cute Darina was when she was acting childishly at Gran Gran's restaurant. My heart gave a pleasant tug as Darina's smiling face appeared in my mind.

"Gaara if you wish for Darina to love you back you should let her feelings for you that she has now mature and grow before you tell her of your own feelings, but do not wait to long or else it could be to late. In the shinobi world we are lucky to live long enough to experience true love. Gaara if you really love her then cherish her and hold her close to your heart. Do not let any harm come her way." Minato's voice was tinged with regret as he spoke. I nodded and looked out at nothing as I let his words sink in.

[Darina's P.O.V]

I opened my eyes to find myself in a vast desert. Standing up I stared at the figure coming towards me. Shukaku smiled kindly at me as she finally reached me. She took form of a young woman with sandy blond hair that barely reached her shoulders. Shukaku's eyes where a light yellow color that glowed.

"Darina its nice to finally meet you face to face." Shukaku's voice was motherly and she wore a smile on her face. I smiled back at her.

"Yes it is good to meet you Shukaku, but I am not here for pleasantries as you probably already know." My voice was light but held a business like tone to it. Shukaku nodded and suddenly we where no longer in the vast desert but instead in a little oasis with a pond and a lone tree.

"So what is it you need to know young one?" We both sat down by the pond as Shukaku spoke.

"I need to know anything you feel is important for me to know about you and Gaara." Shukaku looked thoughtful as she looked at the small fish swimming around.

"You better get comfortable because this may take awhile sweety." I nodded as Shukaku looked back at me. For the next 24 hours Shukaku told me everything and anything she deemed necessary.

I could feel myself becoming more and more tired as the hours passed. It became harder and harder to keep the jutsu up while paying attention to what Shukaku was saying. Shukaku seemed to take notice of this when we neared the end of the 24 hours.

"Well hun, that wraps it up. Why don't you and Gaara switch back now." I nodded then everything started to fade into darkness.

Opening my eyes once again I saw Gaara kneeling in front of me. His sea foam eyes a mixture of concern and something else that I couldn't place. Gaara stood up and offered me his hand. Taking it I was pulled up onto my feet, but I didn't stay there long as the drain in my chakra took full effect. I fell forward into Gaara's arms as the world turned black.


	11. Chapter 11

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update but had a little writers block heh heh... sorry

Chapter 11

[Gaara's P.O.V]

I sighed as I caught Darina as she passed out. I knelt and picked her up bridal style and in a swirl of sand disappeared from the clearing.

**"Gosh this girl doesn't know when to quiet does she?" **Shukaku's voice sounded in my head as we reappeared in Darina's house. Naruto merely looked over at me while Iruka looked scared out of his mind at my sudden appearance.

"She passed out while we were talking." I gave Naruto a meaningful glance as I said this. In his deep blue eyes I could see his understanding. Iruka tsked before taking Darina from my arms. I was about to protest but I stopped myself. As Iruka walked out of hearing range Naruto turned to me.

"So what really happened?" Naruto's eyes burned holes into me as we sat in the living room.

"Well she is helping me and Shukaku out by fixing our seal. To do that she had to meet Shukaku herself to talk with her…" Naruto raised his hand silencing me.

"Say no more. I already know she used that Jutsu." Naruto sighed heavily before looking at the table in front of us.

"That Jutsu is more risky then she probably informed you about. It was created by our father as a means to interrogate people, but it was soon given up on because of the great risks it posed to both the caster and the victim." Naruto looked up at me.

"The Jutsu when in testing would cause major chakra drain along with death of the victims during the mind switch. Though since Darina houses Kyuubi and you house Shukaku you both have chakra to spare. Darina will probably be out for a day at most and you will need some sleep as well." With that Naruto turned and walked to his room leaving me standing there. I sighed before using my sand to teleport back to the hotel.

[Naruto's P.O.V]

I sighed as I looked down at my sister's sleeping form. The light from the setting sun made Darina's skin have this eternal glow and her hair looked more like a blazing fire instead of the vibrant yellow it usually was. Her face was set in a peaceful small smile that made her soft whisker markings stand out slightly more.

"What am I going to do with you sis?" I sighed softly and shook my head before a small smile surfaced. Gaara really must have had an effect on Darina for her to use such a risky jutsu like that.

Suddenly the door softly creaked open and Iruka peeked in. He looked past me and at Darina as she lay on her bed. Iruka's eyes held a hidden softness and mother-like caring that was only present when he looked at myself or my sister. I found it amusing that the school teacher could be so motherly, but there he was always caring for us.

"How is she?" I jumped out of my thoughts at the question and looked down at my sister again.

"She just needs to rest that's all." Iruka sighed in relief before looked at me sternly. I put my hands up in defense.

"Hey I don't know what is going on with them either!" I lied smoothly. Of course I could tell what was happening, but Iruka didn't need to know when even Darina and Gaara where still oblivious to it. Iruka sighed again before nodding and leaving saying something about diner. I shook my head softly before turning and following him out of the room shutting the door softly.

[Darina's P.O.V ]

"Focus Kit." I sighed and looked down at the child with fox ears. I had woken up quite some time ago but I didn't physically wake. Instead I woke here in my own mind with the Kurama. The fox had wanted to talk to me about something.

"Yeah yeah I'm focused jeesh stupid fox." Kurama growled irritably at me before he sighed and shook his head.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Kurama, this is unusual for you to do you know." My eyes where trained the childish form Kurama insisted on taking. He said it was easier for me to talk to him like this, but I had a hunch he just liked looking all cute and adorable.

"Well I want us to work on that one jutsu again…" The little boy before me suddenly blushed and looked sheepish. I sighed of course he wanted that. The jutsu was difficult to master and took a lot of mental strength, but if I could master it the Kurama could be physically present in the world. He would have just as much chakra as I have instead of all of his chakra, but that didn't seem to bother him. My guess is that he just got bored of being inside my head after thirteen years and just wanted some fresh air.

"Fine I guess we could plus we are close to mastering it I just know it." Kurama looked up happily before the forest setting around us changed into something different. I looked around as a calming beach now materialized around us. Originally I had said no to learning this jutsu, but then Kurama had told me that while he was out he would still be technically a prisoner as he wouldn't have all his strength or chakra. Plus if I died or even got hurt he would die or get hurt as well.

For hours we worked together on my mental strength and chakra control. Kurama was a great teacher in such things surprisingly. He would get irritated when I got things horribly wrong though, but still kept his patients with me.

"Okay I think we can stop for now." Kurama stood up from sitting and stretched his short little body. I stood also and smiled fondly down at the fox-eared boy. I would never admit it to Kurama but I saw him like a sort of little brother or child of mine. It was silly to think of the great nine tails like that but I couldn't help it and the form he took didn't help either.

"well then I guess its time to wake up for real." I closed my eyes and started to come into reality. My hearing and smell returned first then touch came back. I tried to open my eyes but they where to heavy. I groaned softly. I always hated waking up after mental training.

"Waking up finally I see." Naruto's voice drifted into my ears along with Iruka's soft chuckle. My eyes finally opened and I looked around. Naruto was sitting on a stool beside my bed and Iruka was leaning against the door.

"I hate to rush your waking up process Dar, but we uh are kinda late to the chunin exam finals." My eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

**Sorry if it was a bit short. anywho hope you liked it! =****)**

**-BDLA**


	12. Chapter 12

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 12

[Darina's P.O.V]

"WHAT?!" I screamed while jumping up and getting ready. Naruto laughed at me while Iruka looked worried. I shooed them from the room and through on my wrappings and then a black tank top with a fishnet long sleeve over that. I pulled on some black leggings that ended at me knees then pulled on some black shorts that ended mid thigh.

"How long was I out?!" I asked/yelled as I ran out of my room after grabbing my weapons and such. Naruto followed me out the door and ran alongside me as we raced off towards the stadium.

"Well after you mind switched with Gaara-" Naruto gave me a pointed look and I looked elsewhere. "You fell into this coma like sleep until today. So…half a month." I simply nodded. Perfect now I would have to wait to fix Gaara's seal.

Coming up to the stadium we were greeted by Genma, who said that we where early…

"Naruto…I thought you said we were late!" My brother took that time to conveniently disappear. I sighed a walked down the hall way and into the room assigned to me so I could prepare.

However as soon as I shut the door some one knocked on it. I sighed, this was going to be a long day. I walked over and open it up to reveal Gaara. I smiled and waved him in. He stepped in and took his guard off and set it in the corner before he sat down on a chair.

"Do we have enough time to fix it?" Gaara's voice was deep and rough but help slight concern in it. I looked down and counted the hours it would take and then the hours we had to do it in. Sighing I looked at Gaara.

"It would be cutting it close…very close Gaara."

"Do it." My eyes widened somewhat.

"Okay but if anyone where to interrupt us and I wasn't finished, it could be dangerous to you and everyone else." Gaara looked thoughtful before he nodded slightly. I sighed and then motioned him to lie down on the table. Gaara took off his armor and shirt then laid down on his stomach. I pulled my long blonde hair into a high bun letting my bangs fall loose before I calmed myself.

"Alright this won't weaken you but it will do so to me and also it might hurt." Gaara merely nodded before he readied himself.

**"I don't know about this Kit. Aren't you two supposed to fight today?" **Kyuubi's voice held concern but also amusement. I sighed inwardly.

_"And what choice do I have? I would rather forfeit or lose my fight instead of see Gaara lose control and kill people."_ With that said I took some ink out of my pouch and quickly drew a circle around the table, adding details that where needed. After that was done I stepped up beside the table and looked down at Gaara's seal that was on his back right between his shoulder blades. Looking up I did some hand signs which made the room sound proof.

I placed my hands directly on his seal and let my chakra flow at a steady but soft pace into my hands turning them a soft green. After ten minutes the seal started to glow a golden yellow color. Five minutes after that the circle started to glow a bright red color.

Gaara groaned softly as the seal started to glow brighter and darker. I increased my chakra flow and concentrated on the seal only. The seal started to expand and move across Gaara's back (Like Sasuke's curse mark does but only the markings are golden.). Gaara let out a pained scream as the seal markings started to turn a reddish gold.

I narrowed my eyes and focused more chakra into my work steadily fixing the messed up seal. Gaara was withering in pain as the seal glowed purely red now and began to inch up onto my skin. It burned and froze at the same time, I could understand why he was screaming but I couldn't let it bother me.

**"Child you are hurting us!" **Shukaku roared out inside my head as the seal finally made its way to my heart, making me and Gaara connected mentally and physically. I narrowed my eyes further and clenched my teeth together at the pain I now could feel as Gaara felt it.

"Stop fighting it Shukaku!" I hissed out as a wave of pain went through me. I pushed more charkra into the seal as it started to turn black. The markings started to retreat from my heart, but the connection was still there and would be until the seal was finished.

Just as the seal was back in place between Gaara's shoulder blades Kyuubi started to try and tell me something. I couldn't hear him though nor even Shukaku. Suddenly the door flew open and someone came in and threw me off of Gaara and into the wall. I looked up and saw Temari picking up Gaara and leaving.

_"No…It's not finished!"_

[Naruto's P.O.V]

As I stood there looking up at everyone who was now in the stadium I felt worried. Darina wasn't here and nether was Gaara. Surprisingly enough Sasuke and Kakashi where on time for once. I looked around and saw Sakura sitting next to Ino, the two seemed to be talking about something or rather fight about something. Looking around again I saw Hinata sitting with her sister Hanabi and her father. I smiled up at her before my attention was drawn away by the voice of the Hokage.

"Thank you everyone for gathering here today to witness this year's Chunin exams. We will be beginning here shortly after Ibiki goes over the rules of the exams." Everyone listened intently as Ibiki read out the rules of the exams and what was going to happen if anyone of us broke them.

"Alright with that said and down with we will now start with match one: Neji Huuga Vs. Naruto Uzumaki!" At that the other shinobi jumped off and into the stands to watch the match. Neji and I stood facing each other as a proctor came and reread the rules. He held his hand up in the air and shouted one simple word.

"Begin!"

[Darina's P.O.V]

I made my way to the stands and sat next to Sasuke and Shikamaru. I looked down at the arena just in time to see Naruto win his match with Neji. There where gasps of shock that went around the stands as the proctor called Naruto the winner. I smiled down at him before out of no where pain shot through my back. Shikamaru looked over at me with concern.

"I-I'm fine Shika…Really." I panted out barely able to keep the scream in that fought to get out. This was what Gaara was feeling. Dammit I needed to finish that seal right now, but I couldn't while he was being watch by his siblings.

Naruto sat down beside me as Shikamaru walked down to the arena. I just watched blankly as Temari and Shika fought each other. I tried to contain the pain that surged through me and I finally managed it before I was called down to fight with Shino.

[Naruto's P.O.V]

I could tell that something went wrong. I could see the pain she was in as she got up and walked away. I could sense Kyuubi's anger and agony as Darina took up her fighting stance. And I could tell that this was going to be hell as the proctor called the match to begin.

Darina lept back as Shino took to the offensive with his bugs. Darina winced slightly before reaching into her pouch and pulling out a scroll. She bit her thumb and slid it across the paper as she flung it into the air. There was a cloud of smoke and as it cleared Darina stood tall with a bow in her hands and arrows on her back.

People gasps at this because not only where bows hard to master, but they where nearly useless in a battle between shinobi. Shino looked unmoved by this and simple sent his bugs after her. Darina jumped up and did some hand signs before the whole arena was covered in thick fog.

[Darina's P.O.V]

I landed on the ground without a sound as thick fog covered the battle field. I sent my chakra out softly and smiled as I found Shino only five feet away. I notched an arrow and sent it flying at him. Shino dodged it barely and sent bugs my way.

I jumped and through four kuni into each of the four surrounding walls before landing right behind shino. I pulled out another kuni and placed it on his throat. Shino stiffened and his bugs stilled. I leaned forward and whispered something to him.

[Shino's P.O.V]

"Give it up shino I don't want to have to hurt you." Her voice was nothing more then a whisper on the wind as I turned sharply intending to hit her side with my own kuni, but she was gone. I cursed softly. I know this fight was going to be hard, I was one of the few who had guessed Darina was more powerful then she let on.

I clenched my teeth as I dodged another arrow only to have another pierce my left wrist. I pulled it out fast and sent insects in her direction only to have an arrow nearly hit my back. This fog was irritating as it kept me blind to where Darina was and not only that I had to be careful with my insects. Fog was never any good for fighting with them, but my hands were tied.

Arrow after arrow was sent after me from different directions. I dodged them as best as I could but took a few hits to my arms. Suddenly I looked around and noticed that the fog was starting let up. I narrowed my eyes and sure enough the fog was thin enough that I could just barely make out Darina's figure.

Instead of sending insects to her I quietly ran at her with kuni in both hands. I jumped and landed right infront of her and made a move to hit her.

[Naruto's P.O.V]

Suddenly the fog cleared and I could see Darina blocking an attack from shino with her bow. She coughed and glared at the bug user. I leaned against the rail and saw why. Darina had only block on kuni, the other was imbedded in her side. Shino looked worse for wear though as five arrows stuck out of him. Two where in his left arm, one in his wrist and the other in his upper arm. The other three where in different places, one in his upper back, one in his right knee, and the last one was imbedded in the right side of his neck.

Shino winced as Darina pushed him away forcing him to let go of the kuni in her right side. Darina placed a hand on the kuni and ripped it out, crying out as she did. She then placed her hand over the wound and healed it enough to stop the bleeding. Shino looked just about ready to attack when Darina charge forward and imbedded the kuni he used on her in the right side of his chest. Shino staggered back before coughing up blood on Darina's face then fell back unconscious.

Darina slowly walked over to Shino as the proctor called her winner. She knelt down and removed the kuni and the arrows. The stands became silent as Darina waved off the medics that came. She placed her hands over the wound in his chest and the wound in his neck and started to heal them with the last of her Chakra. Shino's eyes fluttered open as Darina's fluttered shut as she passed out next to him.

[Darina's P.O.V]

I awoke in the medical room and slowly sat up. The wound in my side was healed and I felt a little better but not by much. Suddenly my back erupted in burning pain and little black markings covered my skin. I gasped as I heard Gaara's named called along with Sasuke's.

_"Kyuu we have to stop him!" _I mentally yelled as I pushed myself out of bed and started running towards the stands. Kyuubi merely growled at the pain this caused. Once I reached the stands Naruto was a t my side immediately.

"You should be in bed!" He shouted at me over the sudden gust of wind. My hair whipped around me and I pushed past Naruto and leaned against the railing and looked out over the arena. My eyes widened as I saw Gaara's sand dome. I knew what was coming.

"Naruto get Hinata out of here now!" Turning only to tell him that I put my foot on the railing and jumped over just as a straggled scream erupted from Gaara. A mist filled the stands as sound and sand alike turned and started the attack on the leaf. I took no notice and only ran towards Gaara.

"Sasuke get away from him!" Sasuke merely turned and glared at me before Gaara's sand suddenly came at him. Without thinking a shoved Sasuke out of the way and took the hit for him. I screamed as my back was slammed against the wall. Everything became a blur as I slide down the wall. Before I blacked out I heard his voice in my head.

_"I'm sorry Darina…" _


	13. Chapter 13

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 13

[Naruto's P.O.V]

"Naruto get Hinata out of here now!" Darina yelled at me before turning around and jumping from the stands. I could tell something was wrong with Gaara by the noises he was making and the chakra that was coming off of him.

I turned away from the railing and ran to find Hinata. As I reached her a light mist started to fall over the stands. All around me shinobi and civilians alike where falling down asleep from the mist genjutsu. I quickly undid the genjutsu on Hinata and the rest of her team before turning just in time to block an attack.

I quickly got rid of the sound shinobi and told Hinata and her team what was going on. We worked quickly to undo the genjutsu on anyone around us while blocking and defeating sound and sand shinobi. Suddenly there was a strangled scream followed by something hitting the stands.

"N-Naruto l-look!" Hinata stood on the railing looking down at the arena. I fallowed her gaze just in time to see my sister fall unconscious and Gaara fleeing into the forest followed by Sasuke. I jumped down to the arena landing next to Darina. Turning her over I started shaking her lightly trying to wake her.

"Leave her and go after Gaara." I looked up at Kakashi as he blocked an attack meant for me. I looked down at Darina briefly before jumping back in the stands landing next to Shikamaru. I sighed as the lazy shinobi was trying to fake sleep. Kicking him roughly got him up and glaring my way.

"Come on we need to follow Sasuke and Gaara." Shikamaru sighed before walking over and waking Ino up. He quickly explained what was going on to her. With that done we were off after Gaara and Sasuke.

[Darina's P.O.V]

**"Kit get up now! Kit! Wake up!" **I groaned as Kyuubi shouted in my head. Sitting up the world blurred then started to focus. Looking around I could see Kakashi and Gia fighting not too far away, probably keeping me safe. I braced myself against the crumpled wall and started to stand slowly.

"Ah good to see you finally awake, Darina." Kakashi eye smiled at me like I had merely fallen asleep on a D-rank mission. I rolled my eyes at him before a gust of wind blow my loose hair around me blocking my vision.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino went after Sasuke and Gaara." I stiffly nodded trying to get at what he wanted from me. Of course I was to go after them….Right? Wrong.

"I need you to find the Black Fox ANBU and tell them to go help the Hokage fight Orochimaru." Kakashi looked at me sternly almost daring me to question him. I clenched me teeth and nodded before flash-stepping to my home. I quickly changed and headed out towards the Hokage.

As I neared I could tell why Kakashi sent me here. The Hokage was fighting Orochimaru inside a giant purple barrier. Landing on the roof next to the other two ANBU, the boar and crane, I quickly analyzed the barrier.

"We have tried everything, Captain!" The crane sounded like he was going to go into a panic at any moment. I sighed and stepped closer to the barrier.

"Alright I can only get myself in there, but I want you two ready to capture the snake bastard. Got me?!" The two ANBU nodded before getting ready. I closed my eyes and, with speed that could rival Kakashi, I went through hand signs before touching the barrier. The barrier wavered before dispersing where I had touched. I quickly jumped through and came face to face with Orochimaru himself.

[Naruto's P.O.V]

"Do you think Shikamaru will be alright?" Ino's voice shook but did not break. I narrowed my eyes. As soon as we were in the forest about twelve sound shinobi tried to stop us. Shikamauro told us to keep going that he could handle them. I only hope he was right.

"I hope so, Ino." I sighed as we pushed forward, sounds of battle becoming louder and louder. Ino looked over at me with narrowed eyes. I gave her a questioning looked back.

"You've changed, Naruto." At my eyebrow raising she continued. "I mean you never used to be this serious and you're actually _good_ at fighting. I don't get it, it's like you're totally different." I sighed. Of course she would notice, no doubt Shikamaru and Shino noticed as well.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Ino." With that said I stopped on a tree branch and looked at the now almost fully transformed Gaara.

{Skipping their fight because it happens like in the anime only with Ino}

[Darina's P.O.V]

Dodging left and right I tried to keep Orochimaru from biting me. This had been going on for a few minutes. When I arrived I immediately made a shadow clone to heal the Hokage and took to fighting Orochimaru myself to buy time. Now the Hokage was almost fully healed and the snake wasn't to happy about that.

"You think you have won just because you healed him!?" Orochimaru hissed out suddenly changing his attack up and hitting me with a powerful earth jutsu. I was sent flying back into the barrier which shocked me. I growled out in frustration and got up slowly.

"Fox, you alright?" The hokage questioned me while dodging several attacks.

"Oh why don't we just use her name, Hokage. Darina, darling you feeling alright?" Orochimaru sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes at his use of my name. No one was supposed to know who I was, beside Naruto and Kakashi. I flash-stepped to a kuni behind Orochimaru and dug a short knife into his back.

"I'm not your darling, filthy snake." My voice came out dripping with malice and promised death. Orochimaru merely laughed and lept away from me. I moved back in front of the Hokage just in time to block an attack.

The battle raged on for what seemed like forever in this pattern. I would block attack after attack meant for the Hokage. The third would manage to hit Orochimaru a few times with jutsu's of different types. I was nearing my limits in both chakra and strength. We needed to end this soon.

Suddenly Orochimaru appeared to me left and sent a kick to my face. I couldn't block it and was sent flying into the barrier again. I stayed down longer this time. However it was just enough time for Orochimaru to impale the Hokage in the stomach with his sword.

"Hokage-sama!" The other two ANBU shouted just as I did. Pushing myself to run, I reached his side in no time. This was bad, I didn't have to chakra to heal him nor could I attack the snake in fear of damaging the Hokage further.

"Fox, stand back." I hesitated at the Hokage's order but stepped back. Soon he was flying through hand signs to a complex and forbidden jutsu. Orochimaru's and my eyes widened when we realized what jutsu he was doing.

Orochimaru trying to stop him but I quickly broke both of his knees and jumped back again as the Hokage finished. Suddenly a giant death reaper was connected to the third. Orochimaru despite his knees managed to only get his arms taken from him. The reaper smiled as it disappeared leaving the Hokage falling to the roof top.

"Hokage-sama!" I yelled as I ran and caught him. Orochimaru let the barrier down, but managed to get passed the two ANBU outside. I looked down at the Hokage's lifeless body. There was a smile upon his lips.

[Naruto's P.O.V]

As Gaara and I lay there on the forest floor I can't help but wonder where my sister is. I looked over at Gaara then back at the sky. I was exhausted to say the least. Not too far from here Ino was passed out on a tree branch and Sasuke was also unconscious somewhere near.

Suddenly someone dressed in an ANBU uniform was in the little clearing Gaara and I lay in. I could tell it was Darina just by the chakra signature. I slowly sat up and looked at my sister. She walked with a limp and was holding her left arm to her body. I frowned at the sight of how hurt she was.

Darina slide her ANBU mask off so that it sat on the side of her head. I gasped as she fell to the forest floor. Gaara moved to sit up to help but winced and fell back down. Panting slightly Darina got back up and slowly made her way over.

"I need to fix your seal Gaara before they come to get you." Darina's voice was almost hollow as she spoke. I noticed then that she had been crying not too long ago. I wondered what had happened while she fixed the seal on Gaara's back.

When she was done she stood and pulled her mask back over her face. Moments later Temari and Kankuro burst through the trees and landed next to their brother. They eyed Darina warily, not even noticing me there.

"Don't worry I have no strength left to fight you. However I would like to ask that you treat your brother more like a brother then like a weapon." Her words where clipped and slightly angry. Temari's eyes widened before she looked down and merely nodded. Kankuro merely nodded before putting an arm around Gaara's waist and putting Gaara's arm around his neck. Kankuro turned and ran away Temari fallowing closely behind.

I turned and looked back at my sister. She was looking down at the ground and was shaking lightly from exhaustion. I was about to say something but her words cut me off before I had the chance to open my mouth.

"Naruto, The Third Hokage has died."


	14. Chapter 14

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 14

[Darina's P.O.V]

Dark clouds gathered up in the sky above the village. I sighed and pulled on a black skirt that stopped a little above my knees. Looking outside once more I frowned before pulling on a simple long sleeve black shirt. Leaving my hair down I made my way out of my room.

Naruto was standing by the front door simply looking out at the villagers as they passed. I placed a hand on his shoulder before walking past him and down the street. I made my way to the gathering that was being held in front of the memorial stone.

Today was a day of mourning for the entire village. The passing of the Third Hokage wasn't easy to except nor where people willing to except it, because of this there had to be to ceremonies. One was for the Shinobi of the village and the other for the villagers.

When everyone had arrived the priest started the ceremony. He talked about how the Third was a good leader and how he made the hard choice to sacrifice himself for the village he loved. I stood stone still and barely listened. Beside me Naruto, Iruka, and Asuma where trying to calm Konahamaru down.

Soon the time came to place white lilies in front of the Third's picture. Most people said a few things to his picture or reminisced about times they had shared. When my turn came I walked up and placed the lily down and stared at his picture. I didn't…No couldn't see it. What I saw instead was picture forever burned into my memory.

The lifeless body of the Third Hokage with a smile upon his face.

[Kakashi's P.O.V]

As the ceremony came to a close people filtered out of the cemetery. I watched as Naruto walked away, turning only to merely look at his sister as she walked back up to the Hokage's picture. I looked up at the sky and sighed heavily as the dark clouds finally released their tears.

Turning around I was about to walk away just like everyone else had, but the sound of someone crying stopped me. Turning back around I saw the broken figure of Darina. She was already soaked and was shaking lightly, from the cold or from her sobs I couldn't tell.

I slowly walked up to the girl who claimed to never be breakable. I stood beside her and listened to her ragged sobs. I wasn't expecting her to speak, least of all to me, so it surpriced me when her soft and broken voice reached my ears.

"Who am I, Kakashi?" I stared down at her. Darina merely stared ahead of her like she was in a trance. Her normally bright blue eyes were dull and held little life to them.

"You are Darina Uzumaki." She shook her head softly. I looked at her questioningly.

"No Kakashi. Just who am I?" I was at a loss. Just what was she asking me?

"I told you. You are-"

"I know my own name!" She suddenly screamed at me. Her form started to shake and her eyes where tightly shut.

"I want to know who I am? Am I a shinobi? If so I have failed the title." Suddenly I got what she was saying. Sighing softly I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have not failed, Darina." Her head snapped up and her eyes locked onto mine. She glared furiously at me.

"How have I not Kakashi!? I let that snake bastard murder our leader! I stood there and watched it happen! I didn't do anything to stop him! Nothing! So how have I not failed?!" Her voice was raw and angry and shouted at me. I did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I pulled her up on her feet and pulled her into a hug.

"Kakashi?"

"Just be quiet for a moment." I felt her nod softly. Soon her shaking stopped and her breathing was back to normal.

"You have not failed anyone, Darina. You didn't do nothing. You fought with the Hokage to save this village. You gave everything you had, nearly killing yourself even. Sometimes though it isn't enough and you have to accept that fact and move on. The Hokage understood this better than anyone and made his choice. There was nothing you or anyone else could have done to prevent it, Darina. So you need to accept it and move on." I felt Darina nod then she softly pulled away and started walking away. As she reached the gate of the cemetery she turned partly and softly whispered something I couldn't hear, but I read her lips as she spoke.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

[Gaara's P.O.V]

I stood on a cliff that over looked Suna. Kankuro stood a little behind and off to the side of me. For a long moment only the sound of the wind was heard. I gazed out at the village that hated me and the demon I held within.

"So what are you going to do now, Gaara?" Kankuro's voice was even and measured. I could tell he and Tamari still feared me some. It hurt to know that, but I guess trust took time to earn.

"I am going to become someone this village needs. Someone they trust and depend on. I will become the Kazekage of Suna."

[Darina's P.O.V]

Nearly two weeks had passed since the Third had died, and the pain of loss was still fresh. Luckily my brother and I were sent on a mission with one of the legendary sennin, Jiraiya. Let me tell you I was about ready to kill the pervert.

We had been on the road for a week and a half looking for someone that the old perv apparently knew. Currently we were resting at a hot spring outside of a small village. Seeing as I was the only girl on this little tracking trip I got the women's hot spring all to myself. I sighed and sank further into the warm water. It was nice to just relax be myself once in a while.

I could hear Naruto and Jiraiya talking in the hot spring that was next to this one. They were separated by a bamboo fence of course. I smirked to myself as I remembered the first time we had stopped at a hot spring with Jiraiya.

[Flash back a week and a couple days]

"Are you sure we should be stopping pervy-sage?" Naruto questioned the old sennin as we walked into a small tourist village. There were hotels lining the entry street and small stalls selling this and that where everywhere. Near the edge of the small village sat a hot spring resort.

"Of course it is! And stop calling me that!" I sighed as my brother and the perverted sennin got into a now familiar argument over the nickname. To tell the truth I was more than ready for some me time, and this town looked perfect for that. I sighed dreamily at the thought of relaxing in the nice warm waters of the hot spring.

"Alright fine we'll stay the night, but you don't get to stop training me pervy-sage!" Naruto declared loudly. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of the two. For the past few days Naruto and I had been training with Jiraiya to get stronger. Jiraiya couldn't believe just how strong Naruto and I already were. It had taken Naruto a lot of persuasion to get Jiraiya to teach us the rasengan, but finally he had relented.

We checked into the resort and had gotten a great deal on the rooms thanks to yours truly. I was not going to sleep in the same room as the two of them so I had haggled the prices down to affordable. Once settled into our rooms and diner had been eaten we relaxed in the hot springs. I was the only woman at the moment staying at the resort so I got a hot spring all to myself.

I sighed happily as I stepped into the warm water, a white towel wrapped tightly around my growing chest. It irritated me to no end that I had started coming into a more womanly figure while out on this little trip. I sighed and sank into the water more. Why couldn't I stay a boobless woman?

Suddenly there was a chill that ran up my spine as I felt eyes on me. I looked around but found I was still alone. I narrowed my eyes slightly before relaxing again. Then all of a sudden the bamboo fence that separated the hot springs fall, and Jiraiya was the cause. His head lifted and I could see his nose bleeding slightly. It didn't take a brain like Shikamaru to figure out what he had been doing.

I was furious that he had the gull to peep at me. My fist clinched tightly at my sides, though before I could move there was a strong gust of wind that took my towel with it. My eyes widened as did Jiraiya's and I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed bloody murder and quickly sank into the water almost completely.

Naruto came rushing out of the resort in just his boxers and looked around. His eyes looked over me, finding no injury or threat they turned and looked to Jiraiya. It took only a second for confusion to be replaced with raw fury. Jiraiya, for what it was worth, looked terrified. Naruto walked calmly over to me and handed me and new towel before he turned on Jiraiya.

[End Flashback]

I giggled softly at the memory. Naruto had beaten Jiraiya to near death for peeping on me, and told him if he ever even thought about doing it again he'd make sure there were only two legendary sanin in the world instead of three. Let's just say Jiraiya hadn't even looked at me in any kind of perverted way.

Tomorrow, hopefully, we would find this mystery person Jiraiya thinks could be the Fifth Hokage. I secretly hoped for it to be a woman, but I doubted that would be possible. Women were never considered good enough for the position of Hokage. Although there were a few people in that had voted for the Black Fox ANBU to take that position.

I smirked softly at the thought of myself wearing the Hokage's attire. Becoming Hokage was never my role to fill, no that one was Naruto's. Mine was one of a more dangerous and protective nature. I sighed and looked up at the night sky. Kyuubi stirred restlessly inside me.

**"Kit can I please come out now?"** Kurama wined pathetically. I merely shook my head knowing he could sense my answer. I heard him sigh and grumble in irritation before returning to his fitful sleep. Kurama was becoming more and more restless each passing day. For what reason I was not sure, but I knew he couldn't stand being confined much longer.

I yawned suddenly feeling warn out and tired all of a sudden. Slowly I made my way out of the warm relaxing waters and into the changing room. After changing into the grayish blue robes the hotel provided for us I made my way to my room. I checked the room for any unwanted visitors before laying down and falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

Chapter 15

* * *

[Darina's P.O.V]

"_THIS_ is going to be our new Hokage!?" Naruto's voice was louder then necessary as he stood on the bench we sat on. He was pointing a finger at the woman who sat across from me. I had to agree with Naruto though, this woman was clearly a drunk gambler.

"She is drunk for crying out loud!" Naruto raged on and on. Across the table the woman looked like she was getting more and more irritated. I sighed and looked at the other woman at our table. She was slightly shaking and was looking between Naruto and the other woman.

"How _old_ are you anyway? You look like you could be my grandmother!" As soon as the words were out of Naruto's mouth a hand shot across the table and sent him flying back into the wall. I stared at the woman across from me.

"Listen here you snot nosed brat! I am not going to be the Fifth Hokage and I am not going to go back just to heal one of your bratty friends!" The woman's voice was strained slightly as she yelled at my brother. I stood up and started to walk out of the cheap bar we were in. Before leaving I turned and looked at the blonde woman who had thrown my brother through a wall. I glared at her while flaring my chakra dangerously.

"That's fine. We leaf shinobi don't need a drunken old hag like you to lead us." I turned around towards the door. " I mean I bet Naruto could defeat you with his rasengan, and that's not even his strongest attack." I let my words hang in the air as I walked out of the bar.

[Naruto's P.O.V]

I stared at my twin's retreating form. How could she say that?! I wasn't even close to mastering the rasengan, unlike her. Jiraiya had stopped his drunken laughing at Darina's words.

"What is she talking about? Naruto has you mastered the rasengan?" I paled slightly then looked at the ground.

"I-I'm almost there. Maybe another week off from mastering it." Granny Tsunade gave a short laugh and sat back down to take another drink.

"Alright kid here's the deal. I'll go back to the leaf to heal your friend and be Hokage, hell I'll even through in my necklace…" I looked up at her sharply. "Only if you can master the rasengan by the end of this week." I smirked and nodded my agreement before racing out of the bar.

[Darina's P.O.V]

I sighed as I leaned against the blooming sakura tree. I glared at the Kio fish that swam in the lake in front of me. Flashes of the blonde woman, Tsunade popping into my mind angering me again. I closed my eyes in irritation and took deep breaths.

"You know, Darina…" I jumped as Naruto's voice reached my ears. I looked up at him as he leaned against the Sakura tree. "You shouldn't let people bother you like that. Getting worked up like that and going off the way you did isn't the wises choice." I looked back at the lake feeling guilty.

"Your one to talk, Naruto. At least I didn't get my ass handed to me." I mumbled childishly before sighing and looking up at the sky. "But I suppose you are right brother. It's just I can't help but get riled up when people take for granted what we have worked so hard to get."

"Yes I know how you feel, but still it is really not our place to question who our Hokage shall be." I closed my eyes and merely nodded. Beside me Naruto had sat down and was now concentrating on his chakra. I smiled softly at his determination and will power.

~Time skip one week~

"Naruto you did it!" I smiled happily as my brother stared down at his own hand glowing bright with the rasengan. Suddenly Naruto swayed and the rasengan dispersed. Naruto's eyes closed as he tumbled forward unconscious. I sighed and was about to pick him up when a chill ran down my spine.

I stood up strieght and looked around. Nothing seemed off, but I knew better. Sending out my chakra in small waves I could sense nothing out of place. I frowned and extended my chakra to reach the town. My eyes flew open when I sensed _his_ chakra.

Leaving Naruto rested against a tree I took off towards the town. Once I got there I ran into Tsunade. I frowned deeply at her and moved to leave when a surge in chakra filled the air. I stiffened and coiled my body ready for attack. Beside me Tsunade looked shocked at me.

"What are you looking at Granny?" My voice was deadly even. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the nickname, but before she could say anything I cut her off.

"You think just because I am young that I am not capable enough to face _him_." My anger rose as Tsunade nodded. I growled and took a kuni out of my pouch moving to the side just in time to dodge a senbon thrown my way. I turned to face my enemy as Tsunade did the same.

"So you finally show your self, Orochimaru." My voice carried over the town's chaotic screams. Tsunade looked at me surprised for a moment. Orochimaru sneered from atop his giant snake, Manda. Beside him stood Kabuto, who looked surprised to see me.

"Well this will be harder with you here darling Darina." I bristled at the nickname. I could feel the air around me get colder and deadlier as my anger rose. Tsunade looked ahead at the snake man and his medic. Her eyes scanned his body and widened at the sight of his blackened arms.

"Tsunade, I see you have noticed my _dilemma. _I was ever so hoping you would be a good team mate and heal me up." Orochimaru's voice was silky smooth as he spoke towards Tsunade. My eyes narrowed as I glanced at the blonde beside me.

"The days of us being team mates is over Orochimaru! I will not heal your wounds!" Tsunade lunged after that. I followed her movements with trained eyes as she smashed through walls and buildings in pursuit of the two sound ninjas. The three made their way out of the village and into a clearing, I fallowed them keeping my eyes trained on the battle.

Seeing an opening I jumped in. Putting the kuni in my mouth I quickly ran through hand signs and pulled out a scroll from my pouch. It unraveled all around me and I bite my thumb smearing blood along the parchment. Doing one last hand sign I focused my line of sight on the grey haired medic ninja currently facing off with Tsunade.

The scroll spun all around me as weapons of every size and shape came out of it and headed straight for Kabuto. He was able to dodge quite a few but soon became over whelmed by the seer amount of weaponry coming at him. Kabuto took a kuni to his right leg and several more to his left arm. A sword stuck out of his left side and a few shuriken where embedded in his back and front.

I landed on the ground softly as the on slaughter of weapons stopped. I walked towards Kabuto slowly. As I went I picked up a katana that was a few feet away from the medic-nin. Kabuto coughed roughly and blood seeped out of his mouth.

A loud crash shook the earth as Tsunade tried to hit the snake ninja she faced. I smiled cruelly down at Kabuto's bleeding form. I raised the katana and pointed it at his head right between his eyes.

"Why do you not fight me? I know you are healing yourself. So why do you not fight back?" My voice held only boredom in it. Kabuto smirked and barely dodged out of the way as I plunged the katana forward. He flinched slightly at the movement but stood regardless. The weapons that were stuck in him slowly were pulled out and the wounds healed. I watched his movements carefully but never moved to attach.

"You know me all too well Darina." Kabuto smirked before disappearing. I raised the katana just in time to block the kuni he threw at me. I smirked as more kuni came at me from all directions.

_So he's using my own fighting style against me. But two can play at this game._

I threw a kuni into a nearby tree and heard Kabuto laughing to me right. I just smirked more before teleporting to the kuni in the tree. I watched as Kabuto looked around for me. I disappeared and then reappeared right behind Kabuto. I focused my chakra to my hands and then jabbed Kabuto's chakra points in his arms and legs then I hit the back of his neck. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Kabuto tried to move his hands to heal the closed chakra points but couldn't. I smirked as he looked up at me widened eyed with realization. I raised the katana again and plunged it into his right shoulder. Kabuto hissed in pain and tried again to move but only succeeded in sinking the katana further into his skin.

"This will take you a while to get out of. You see I have not only closed four of your major chakra points, I have scrambled your nervous system making it impossible to move correctly." Kabuto glared up at me. I smirked before turning and running over to where Tsunade was still trying to hit Orochimaru.

[Naruto's P.O.V]

"Oi brat get up!" I groaned and waved off the Pervy old man trying to wake me. Jiraiya sighed before a sharp kick sent me rolling across the floor. I sat up fast and grabbed my side glaring at the white haired man.

"The hell was that for Pervy-sage!"

"There is no time for this! Milady and Darina are in trouble Naruto!" Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, yelled at the both of us. I stood quickly and looked around. Darina was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?!"

"She was last seen with Tsunade in the village about an hour ago."

"Where is she now then?"

"We don't know. They were fighting with Orochimaru and Kabuto."

My eyes widened and before anyone could say anymore I was off towards the village. Jiraiya and Shizune trailed behind me trying to keep up. I growled and pushed on going faster.

_"Where are they?"_

_ "OI YOU STUPID FOX TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!?"_

**"They are in a clearing outside of the village you brat."**

I growled at the fox before going even faster. This wasn't good, not good at all. I knew Darina could handle Kabuto, but Orochimaru? I wasn't sure plus she was no doubt looking after Tsunade as well. She may not like the woman, but she would still give her life to save the future Hokage.

As I neared the clearing I could tell the battle had started here. Large holes where everywhere and Tsunade's jacket was lying on the ground. I took off again as Jiraiya and Shizune caught up to me. Within ten minutes I was standing off to the side lines of the battle between my sister and Kabuto. Granny Tsunade was sitting on the ground with blood on her face. She was shaking badly and Darina was yelling at her.

"Come on! It's just blood! Pick yourself up!" Darina's voice was strained slightly as she blocked blow after blow from Kabuto. Shizune gasped as she reached the clearing and Jiraiya just stared a moment before we all lept into action. I moved to attack Kabuto, Jiraiya helped Darina as she took a hit for Tsunade, and Shizune knelt beside Tsunade trying to help her.

Kabuto leapt back next to Orochimaru. We all stood facing each other. Jiraiya stood next to Darina and I on the other side of her. Behind us Tsunade whimpered as Shizune cleaned the blood from her.

"Well well what are the chances of the three sennin meeting like this? Ah it brings back such wondrous memories doesn't it Jiraiya?" Orochimaru smiled his sickly smile at Pervy-sage.

"Yes it does bring back memories, but not wonderful one. Today it ends here Orochimaru!" The snake man only laughed. "After today there will be one less Sennin in the world!"

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that Jiraiya?" Orochimaru's voice was dripping acid as he spoke. It sent chilled down my spine. This man was no one to mess with. Beside me Darina wobbled slightly before falling to the ground.

"Darina!" I yelled her name over and over as I held her in my arms. Kabuto laughed along with Orochimaru.

"Oh the poor minx seems to have suffered one of Kabuto's medical attacks. I do hope she'll pull through it." I glared at the snake as he spoke. I looked at Kabuto and fire hot blood burned through my veins.

"I. will. KILL. YOU!" I roared as I launched myself at Kabuto. Behind me Jiraiya was attacking Orochimaru. I didn't care though, I only saw one thing and that was the one thing I focused on killing. Kabuto was my target and I attacked him with everything I had.

As the battle raged on Kabuto kept moving to attack Tsunade or Darina. Soon I realized that I wasn't going to get any hits on him unless I held him still. I dodged as Kabuto moved to slice me with a kuni. Suddenly an opening came and I took it. Kabuto came at me with the kuni held in his right hand. I made no move to dodge instead I reached out my hand and grabbed his right hand. The kuni bit into my skin but I held on to Kabuto's hand tightly.

I summoned a shadow clone and held out my right hand to it. Kabuto started to struggle as he watched the clone focused chakra into my hand making the Rasengan. I smirked and plunged the rasengan into Kabuto's stomach. Just as we were pulling apart though, Kabuto reached forward and hit my chest with his medical jutsu tarring the chakra vessels around my heart.

Tsunade cheered as Kabuto was sent flying backwards. I smiled softly before pain shot through my chest causing me to cough up blood. Tsunade looked horror stricken as I swayed slightly and fell to my knees. My vision blurred as I fell onto my back next to my sister. I struggled to stay awake but the darkness was becoming too strong. Before I succumbed to it the face of the one I loved flicked across my mind and I smiled sadly.

_"Forgive me, Hinata."_


	16. Chapter 16

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

Chapter 16

* * *

[Naruto's P.O.V]

Soft music drifted into my hearing range. I groaned as I fought to open my eyes and see where I was. It took a while but finally my eyes opened and I was blinded by bright lights. The sound of a door opening could be heard and the sound of music got louder until the door shut.

I sat up slowly and looked around. I sat on a bench in an almost empty hallway. I looked down at myself to find I was dressed in a black tux. The sound of heels clicking on hardwood floors caused me to look to my left. I gasped and stood up quickly. There coming my way was Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata giggled softly at me as I blushed crimson. She was wearing a pale purple long sleeve dress that showed her bare shoulders and went down to her ankles. Hinata was blushing slightly and cleared her throat.

"Naruto, would you like to dance?" I stared at her. Dance? I looked towards the door she had come from and could still hear soft music playing. I looked back at the girl I liked confused. She didn't stutter when she had asked that and she would never just slightly blush when I was near her.

Hinata reached out her left hand towards me and smiled softly. I looked down at her hand wondering if I was caught in some sort of genjutsu. I slowly found myself raising my right hand out to meet her hand. It was as if I couldn't stop myself from doing it so I just watched my hand get closer and closer to Hinata's hand.

"Stop don't go with her!" I yanked my hand back just as it was about to touch Hinata's and turned around towards the voice. My body froze as my eyes laid sight on the woman before me. Bright red hair framed a gentle looking face with kind blue/grey eyes. The woman wore a sleeveless white shirt that was covered by a deep green apron that reached her knees. Where the apron stopped you could see a black skirt that reached her ankles.

"Hello Naruto." A smile that was all too familiar formed on her face. I just stared as the gears in my brain worked to figure out why this woman was so familiar. In my mind the woman's eyes and smile were from another person, Darina. Suddenly it made since why she looked so familiar to me.

"M-Mother?" My voice wavered as I took a step towards the woman I had longed to see since I could remember. Tears blurred my vision as I rushed into the arms of my mother. Her body stiffened slightly before relaxing and she hugged me back.

"I-I've wanted to meet you for so long, Mother." I sobbed into my mother's warm embrace. I hugged her tighter and tighter afraid that she might disappear just as suddenly as she had appeared.

"Yea I know, but we weren't supposed to meet until much later. Fate it seems though had different plans." My mother laughed softly and the sound filled my ears. Her laugh was also like my twin's although her speech and personality matched mine perfectly. I laughed softly at realizing I must of only got my father's looks if my personality came from this woman.

"As much as I would love to stay and hold you, Naruto, I can't. There is much to tell you and there is no time." My mother said as she stopped hugging me and sat down on a bench. I sat next to her and waited for her to continue.

"Naruto you are in the between. A place where people on verge of life and death come to make a choice, to pass on or to keep living. The two doors you see in this hallway represent the two choices. As such for each door there is a door keeper." I scratched my head slightly confused.

"Why is Hinata here then if she isn't dead?"

"The girl you first met was not the real Hinata, Naruto. This place is designed to test your mind and soul. If you fall for the tricks of the death gate keeper then your soul and mind were not strong enough to keep on living. A cruel test I know, but you were able to see through it so I was able to show up and usher you back to the living world." At my confusion she explained more.

"It is different for each person. I came here because your longing to see me came through the strongest. If you had wanted to meet Minato, your father, he would be here instead of me. Now with that said our time here is up." A sad smile graced her face.

"I must be going now Naruto. If you ever find yourself here please choose to meet your father instead of me. He wishes to see you as well." Tears filled her eyes as she started to disappear.

"Never forget that I love you and your sister, Naruto." Her voice was all that remained for a moment before it to disappeared. I stood up and walked over to the elaborately designed wooden door that was behind my mother. My hand rested on the doorknob for a moment before I twisted it and pulled the door open.

Looking back at the hallway that was now empty I smiled softly before stepping into the blinding white light beyond the door. As soon as my hand let go of the door I felt myself losing consciousness. Soon everything turned to black and I let it take me back.

[Kakashi's P.O.V]

I watched as the two sennin argued back and forth with each other. For once I was more interested in what was going on around me instead of what was in my Icha Icha books. I smirked to myself from behind my mask as Tsunade stood up and slammed Jiraiya's face down into her desk. The poor old desk didn't stand a chance in hell as Jiraiya's face connected with it making it splinter and brake in half.

I withheld a laugh for my own safety as Jiraiya still tried to plead his case before the hell bent female Hokage. Tsunade still wasn't having it and was getting more and more irritated by the second. I began to question just how the frog sennin had lived as long as he has once being Tsunade's teammate and all.

"I don't care if you want to or not! You are going to keep training him for another two years! That is final!" Tsunade yelled at her old teammate as she kicked him out of her office and slammed the door in his face. I sighed and watched Tsunade sit back down.

"Two years is a long time for those two to be separated. I can't imagine the trouble she will cause when she finds out."

"I will handle that when it comes, but for now they just need to wake up." I nodded and lept out of the window I was seated on. I headed for the hospital to check on the trouble making duo I called students.

[Naruto's P.O.V]

Soft beeping reached my ears as I started to wake up. I groaned and tried to open my eyes only to be blinded by bright lights. Quickly covering my eyes with my arm I groaned again. Somewhere off to my left there was a soft chuckle. I uncovered my eyes and let them adjust to the blinding light.

"Good to see your awake, Naruto." Kakashi eye smiled over at me as I turned to look at him. I sat up slowly wincing slightly. I looked around for my twin only to find her in the bed next to me still out cold. I frowned and watched the gentle rise and fall of her breathing.

"How long have I been out?" My throat hurt like hell when I spoke and my voice only came out in a horse whisper. Kakashi sighed and handed me a cup of water which I greedily drank before setting it down on my night stand.

"About a month." I stared at my sensei wide eyed and unbelieving. A whole month?! What the heck did Kabuto do to us? Kakashi merely eye smiled over at me. I sighed and sat back on the hospital bed looking up at the ceiling.

"How are Sasuke and Sakura doing?" Kakashi's eye smile was replaced with a bored look.

"Sakura is doing fine. Sasuke however is trying to deal with the curse mark that was placed on him." I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"Think he'll ever be able to move past it?" Kakashi merely shrugged and looked back down at his porno book. Seeing as the conversation had died out I laid back down and went to sleep.

[Darina's P.O.V]

**"Kit are you ever going to wake up?! I mean its been a month! A whole month! Come on wakey wakey sleepy head!" **

_"Don't yell at my daughter fur ball." _

**"Fur ball!? That's it I'm going to crush you!"**

I opened my eyes slowly to the sound of arguing. I groaned softly and sat up slowly. Looking around I could tell I was in Kurama's portion of my mind as thick forest vegetation surrounded the clearing I was sat in.

I turned around some more and saw a man with blond hair a lot like Naruto's standing with a hand on a red headed child's head keeping him away from himself. I sighed softly and stood up on shaking legs.

"Geez can't you two behave for once? I mean come on all you bickering awoke me from my beauty sleep." I stood with my hands on my hips and an annoyed expression on my face. The two looked at each other before they went back to bickering back and forth.

**"It's his fault. He called me fur ball!"** I rolled my eyes at the child demon.

_"Well seeing as you are a giant fur covered fox my calling you fur ball is justified." _

"He does have a point Kyuu…" Kyuubi merely growled and sat down with his arms crossed and a pout on his childish face. Minato came over to me and hugged me softly. I returned the embrace before looking towards the fox child.

"So I've been out for a whole month? Geez what did that glasses freak do to me?" I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

_"He placed a four prong seal on you. Actually put four of them on you."_ I sighed again and shook my head.

**"I swear the freaks gonna die the next time we see him. Took us ages to get everything back in place. I mean four seals on top of the original seal that's just over doing it!" **I nodded my head softly. Yes the next time Kabuto and I meet is defiantly not going to be pretty. Minato looked between the two of us and merely shook his head.

"Welp I better get to waking up then huh?" The two males nodded their heads at me. I smiled and waved as I started to disappear from the forest clearing. Closing my eyes I let the darkness take me away.

Soft beeping and not so soft arguing reached my ears. I groaned irritably and cracked my eyes open. Glaring at the bright lights as they blinded me was all I could do as my eyes adjusted. I turned my head to my left where the arguing was coming from. Naruto sat on his hospital bed looking agitated while Tsunade stood at the foot of his bed looking down right pissed off. Mean while Kakashi sat in the window seal looking amused while Jiraiya stood in the door way looking amused as well.

"What do you mean I can't go after him! Sasuke is my teammate why can't I go!" I sat up fast and stared at the two. What did he mean go after Sasuke!? What happened while I was out?

"You just got better for crying out loud Naruto! I can't let you go running off into battle so soon. The same goes towards you Darina!" I jumped as Tsunade pointed a perfect finger my way. Naruto looked over at me before turning and glaring at the female Hokage.

"You two are not going after Sasuke and that is final! I am sending Shikamaru and a few others after him." With that Tsunade turned sharply and left the room slamming the door on her way. Kakashi left through the window and Jiraiya left with Tsunade.

"What happened?" I asked my twin who was staring out the window.

"Sasuke was taken from the village an hour ago by sound ninjas." I glared at the blanket covering me. Orochimaru that snake was going to get it for sure this time.

"We are leaving now." I stated as I got up and walk towards the pile of my clothing in a chair. Naruto stared at me as I disappeared into the bathroom. I came back and calmly walked to the window and opened it. Naruto got up and watched as I lept out the window and into a nearby tree.

We jumped from roof top to roof top until we reached our house. Sneaking into our room through the window we gathered our weapons and redressed. I dressed in a light weight kimono top the stopped at my belly button and light weight pants that stopped at my ankles and had slits running up both sides to my hips that were covered by fishnet shorts. Naruto dressed in his usual orange while I was in all black.

We left and headed towards the village gates to meet Shikamaru and his team. We got there early so we waited. I pulled my hair up into a single ponytail and left my bangs to hang down as we waited. It didn't take long before they showed up. The team was made up of Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru. Everyone stared at us.

"We are going with you no matter what Shikamaru. Sasuke is our team mate and our responsibility." Shikamaru sighed and scratched his head before slowly nodding. With that we took off after Sasuke's kidnappers.

As we jumped from branch to branch Shikamaru formulated a plan while I filled him in on Orochimaru's henchmen that I had met during my mission. He was surprised to say the least. No ANBU member where supposed to say they were one out right let alone speak about their missions, though I figured it was alright because I didn't say which ANBU I was and no one else heard us speaking.

I scanned the area and looked over at Neji to see he had yet to activate his Byakugan. We genin really shouldn't be on an A-rank mission, but since there was no one else available… I sighed at least Shikamaru was now a chunin and I was a ANBU.

"Everyone stop." Everyone stopped and looked at me confused. I sighed and scratched my head lightly.

"Look you all should now that I am not really a genin. I'm actually a special rank jonin and have been for years. Also I'm taking over command of this mission, sorry Shikamaru but you are not experienced enough for this. You will be second in command fallowed by Naruto. Anyone got something wrong with that can leave now." Everyone looked surprised except Naruto and Shikamaru who just nodded.

"I agree with you, Darina." After Shikamaru said that everyone else merely nodded.

"Ok here is how this is going to go down, Kiba and I will take the front. Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto will take middle and Neji you will bring up the back. Now everyone keep you senses open and if you suspect anything no matter how small alert the rest of the group quietly." Everyone nodded and got into formation.

"Ok lets go. Neji keep you Byakugan active and search for traps and any signs of the enemy. Kiba you keep your nose trained on Sasuke's scent and also any traps and enemies." Neji nodded and activated his bloodline limit as we took off again at a much faster run. We moved through the forest as one unit rather than individuals.

"Traps 30 feet ahead of us as well as a single enemy 40 feet away." I nodded and alerted everyone. As soon as we made it through the traps we were stopped by Jirobo, a sound four team member. I cursed in my mind as I knew all too well what he was capable of. I looked at the team and quickly decided who could handle the sound ninja before us.

"Choji think you can handle him?" Choji nodded and got into a fighting stance prepared to attack at a moment's notice. The rest of us took off again leaving Choji to his opponent. Shikamaru looked nervous as we left his best friend and team mate on his own.

"Don't worry about him, Shikamaru. Choji can hold his own." Shikamaru nodded. We avoided more and more traps and soon came to another sound four ninja, Kidomaru. Neji stepped in front of us before I could say anything.

"I've got him don't worry." With that we left yet again and continued on. The sounds of battle raged behind us as we pushed forward. Finally we reached the last two sound four ninja. They had a barrel with them, which I presume held Sasuke. Kiba and Akamaru stepped forward and faced off with the two headed sound ninja Sakon and Ukon.

The last sound ninja ran as fast as she could with the rest of us tailing her. We were almost to her when another sound ninja appeared out of nowhere and took the barrel and ran away. Shikamaru stepped forward and faced Tayuya. Naruto and I left him there and moved to pursue the ninja now holding Sasuke.

We were able to stop him in a large clearing. Facing each other it was clear he was no ordinary ninja. Before we could start fighting however the barrel started moving around and soon broke open reviling Sasuke.

"Continue on towards Orochimaru's, Sasuke." The sound ninja's voice was rough and held little care to it. Sasuke looked as though his body moved against his will as he jumped into a tree and out of sight. Suddenly Lee appeared and stood in front of Naruto and I.

"You guys go ahead I shall handle him!" I looked him over before deciding he couldn't handle this by himself seeing as he was drunk.

"Naruto you go I shall stay and fight alongside Lee." Naruto looked torn between leaving and staying so I pushed him forward. He took the hit and left after Sasuke. I turned and faced the sound ninja I did not know.

"Who are you?" I glared at the ninja in front of me and I asked that. The man's red eyes shifted to look at me. His albino skin made him look sickly and unhealthy.

"I am Kimimaro." Again the man's voice was rough and emotionless. I crouched down ready to attack. Lee however threw caution to the wind and went in to attack right away. I could only watch as Lee attacked Kimimaro with blinding speed.

Soon however it became apparent that Lee's drunken state was wearing off. Kimimaro took this time to stab Lee through his stomach with what looked like a bone. Lee flew backwards and into a tree. I ran over to him after making a few hundred shadow clones to distract Kimimaro.

"Lee are you alright?" I asked as I healed Lee's wound the best I could. Lee merely passed out and I was left with no choice but to leave him there. I ran through hand signs quickly.

_I hope this works…_

"Summoning Jutsu!" The shadow clones poofed away as my hand hit the ground. Smoke filled the clearing and Kimimaro just stood there.

**"Why did you have to summon me now you brat!" **I sighed at the annoying voice. Soon the smoke cleared and I could see the childish figure that took up residence within my mind. I could tell Kimimaro was surprised by the child that stood beside me.

**"I hope you know that I can't do much since this is the first time we have done this."**

"What! You never said it'd be like this!"

**"I never expected you to try this out in battle!" **I sighed and shook my head.

"We don't have time to bicker right now Kurama." I stated irritably. Kurama sighed and got ready for battle. Kimimaro ran towards us as bones started to push out of his arms. I dodged his attacks as best as I could. Kurama jumped in and sent a round house kick at Kimimaro's face. The kick connected and sent the albino flying back.

Kimimaro got up and went after Kurama. The bones attached to his arms lengthened as bones started to push out of his shoulders. Kurama did his best given his size and lack of power, but was unable to dodge all of the attacks sent his way.

After Kurama was sent flying back into a tree I jumped in with rasengan and tried to connect a hit, but was merely sent back into a tree close to Kurama. I groaned when I saw black symbols start to crawl over Kimimaro's skin. Getting up I tried again and again to land blows only to be sent back into trees or sent into the ground.

Standing up I coughed and spit out blood. Never had I felt so useless, none of my attacks were connecting. Not even my best weapon attacks were getting close to this bone freak. I glared at the albino before me. Kurama had long since joined back up with me seeing as his attacks were useless when in that body I had summoned him in.

I lunged forward again with rasengan at the ready only to be sent crashing down to the ground even harder. I winced as I tried to get back up. My left leg was broken and three of my ribs where cracked or broken as well.

Suddenly Kimimaro lunged towards me with his bone blade aimed for my heart. I tried to dodge but couldn't move at all. I could only watch as he got closer and closer.

Suddenly sand shot up between Kimimaro's blade and me. I looked at the sand confused before I painfully turned around. There standing behind me was Gaara.

Gaara's sand shifted and shoved Kimimaro back before it collected under me. The sand lifted me up and brought me to behind Gaara. I looked up at the red head confused.

"What are you doing here, Gaara?" Not that I wasn't happy to see him or anything, but the last time I checked the sand was still an enemy of the leaf. Gaara turned slightly to face me more.

"We are responding to the Fifth Hokage's question for help. The sand and the leaf are once again allies." I smiled softly before wincing at the pain that ripped through me. Gaara seemed to notice this and turned towards Kimimaro. A deadly aura seeped off of Gaara as he locked eyes with the sound ninja. I tried to stay conscious but soon found myself falling into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

The Night Rose Of The Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the ooc characters in this story.

Chapter 17

* * *

[Gaara's P.O.V]

I leaned against a tree catching my breath. Beside me were Darina and Rock Lee. I slid down the tree as a pain shot through me. Looking up at the graying sky I frowned more fighting back the pain that came with my chakra being too low.

Suddenly a twig snapped somewhere behind us. I turned and quickly got into a defensive position. Kimimaro smirked at me before he started running through hand signs. I cursed inside my head at my own stupidity for thinking him dead.

Giant bones started shooting up from the ground at rapid speeds. I quickly gathered sand underneath Darina, Lee and myself, lifting us out of harm's way. Kimimaro only smirked further. I glared at him and sent my sand to attack him.

"Ha! You're too late Gaara of the Sand! The damage has already been done!" As the words left his mouth a pained gasp sounded from behind me. My eyes widened as I turned and saw something that made my blood boil and my heart lurch painfully. Darina lay on her back, her eyes unfocused with pain and blood trailed out of her agape mouth. My sand was not able to block the bone that had shot up and into Darina's stomach.

I clenched my eyes closed in rage. My sand lashed out at the source of my anger. Kimimaro dodged just in time but couldn't keep it up long as my sand only got faster and more ruthless. Soon he slipped up and my sand plunged into his chest striking his heart. Kimimaro coughed up blood before his eyes dimmed and his body became limp and lifeless. The bones around us turned to dust and blew away with the growing wind.

"G-Gaara…" I turned sharply as Darina tried to speak, but only made herself cough up blood. I lowered us all back to the ground and carefully picked up the blood soaked blood. Inside me Shukaku was in raged that she was bleeding out, but I only felt a pain in my chest.

"Don't speak, Darina."

The girl in my arms nodded ever so slightly looking tired and worn out. I would of demanded that she heal herself but I knew she had no chakra left to spare. I knew nothing about healing so I could do nothing but watch as she started to fade away from me.

I felt something hot and wet run down my cheek and reached up to touch it. Pulling back my hand I saw only water. I was crying, but why I had seen death many of times. I had been the cause of so many deaths that I couldn't even count.

Tears poured from my eyes and started dripping onto Darina's face. I held her closer to me as I cried.

"Idiot….Can't kill me…that easily…" My eyes snapped open and I looked at the girl in my arms. She smiled faintly up at me as she reached up and dried my tears. I just stared at her afraid she would faint again and never wake up again.

She never did loss consciousness again though. Darina explained that Kyuubi had started to heal her wounds. She wouldn't be able to move for an hour or so, but she was alive and that's all that matter to me.

[Kakashi's P.O.V]

I raced towards the direction Pakkun was currently headed in. The sounds of battle only making me push onward even faster. I glared at nothing as thoughts raced through my mind.

_"What if Naruto can't stop Sasuke?"_

"_What if I don't make it time?"_

"_Please let me make in time!"_

The sounds of battle quieted down to nothing. My eyes widened and I pushed myself even faster than before. I hoped and prayed that I could make it in time. Ahead of me Pakkun was breaking through the forest and into a clearing that was named The Final Valley.

"Kakashi."

Pakkun's voice reached me over the sound of the waterfall. I jumped off the cliff and came to stand next to my Ninken. I looked down at the scene before me and sighed in relief before worry took over again. Naruto was lying on his back motionless. Beside him, to my surprise, was Sasuke. The Uchiha was also on his back but there was a barely visible rise and fall to his chest.

I quickly made a shadow clone and picked up Naruto. Placing him on my back I glanced over at my clone to see Sasuke on its back. I was about to take off again I noticed the very slight rise and fall of Naruto's chest. I smiled in relief and took off heading back towards the village.

[Darina's P.O.V]

I woke up to the sound of the door being slammed open. I shot up and without thinking flung a kunai towards the door. As soon as the weapon left my grasp I realized my mistake. I smiled sheepishly over at the enraged Hokage.

"First you disregard direct orders for me! Second you nearly get yourselves killed! Then to top it off you attack me!" I shrank back and pulled the hospital blankets over my face. In the bed next to mine Naruto merely laughed nervously and looked towards the third bed placed in the room. It had been decided that Sasuke would share a room with Naruto and I so it would be easier to watch us all.

"Well at least our mission was a success…"

"It would of failed if Naruto and I hadn't of come…" I mumbled to myself. Tsunade walked over to me and picked me up by the collar of my shirt.

"What'd you say, you little brat?!" I glared back at her and smirked.

"You heard me." Before I knew it I was sent flying out the door and into the wall outside the room. I winced inwardly as rubble from the wall fell on me. I smirked as I noticed Tsunade had almost put me clear through the wall.

I got up and brushed off my black sweat pants and black tank top. Tsunade came out of the room sending me a glare that meant a painful death. I smirked at her before waving and vanishing. I laughed as I appeared on the roof top of the hospital.

"You two just can't stay out of trouble can you?" I turned as Gaara stepped out of the shadows. I smiled innocently at him and he just shook his head. I decided to change topics before this became a lecture.

"So when do you leave for Suna?" Gaara looked down.

"As soon as you three woke up." I looked away from Gaara and merely stared at the village. It was early morning and most everyone was still asleep.

"Oh…So why haven't you left yet?" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Gaara turn and look out over the village as well.

"I wanted to make sure you two were going to be alright…" I nodded not knowing what to say. Suddenly Naruto appeared on the roof top.

"Hey Gaara, Granny Tsunade and your siblings are lookin for ya." I turned and faced Gaara as Naruto spoke. He merely nodded before he turned and started walking away. His sand gathered around him and started to teleport him, but stopped mid way. He turned towards us and looked me in the eyes.

"Goodbye." With that he disappeared from the roof top. Naruto and I walked over to the railing and just looked out over our home. A slight breeze played with my hair and ruffled my clothing.

"Pervy-sage wants me to go train with him outside of the village." I looked over at Naruto and smiled softly.

"That's great Naruto!" He merely nodded still watching the village wake up.

"He says I'll be gone for two years, maybe more depending." My eyes widened before I looked back towards the village. I frowned suddenly feeling very alone.

"I see. So we won't be able to see each other until you get back then…" I always knew this day would come. When Naruto or I would leave this village, but I never thought I would come so soon.

"Yeah..."

"When do you guys leave?"

"In an hour…" I nodded already wondering what I was going to do while my twin was away.

"I have to go get ready. I'll see you at the gates?"

"Of course." With that Naruto vanished. I made no move to leave my spot though. I simply watched over my village.

An hour came and went and soon I was standing at the gates along with the rest of team 7. Jiraiya stood by Naruto as he said his goodbyes. I smiled as Naruto hugged me before he turned and walked away with Jiraiya. I stood there and watched him walk away until I could no longer see him.

I turned and walked away from the gates. I paid no attention to where I was going as I walked through the village. Children laughed and played while mothers did their shopping. Store owners greeted their customers and no one paid any attention to me as I walked down the busy streets.

I sighed and looked up at the stone face of the Fourth Hokage. I already knew what I was going to do while Naruto was away. I was going to train with Tsunade and Kakashi, and get even stronger. The only problem was getting Tsunade to agree to train me.

I sighed realizing just how long these next two years where going to be, but it didn't matter to me really. I was going to get stronger and be here to defend my home from any threat. I stopped walking when I reached the memorial stone. I traced the two names that meant so much to Naruto and I, and I made a vow to those names. I vowed to always protect this village and my twin brother, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is it. The end of this Fanfic, but dont worry there will be a sequel! Please review and tell me what you thought of my story. I would love to hear from you! **

**Well I'll be going now, gotta work on that sequel! **

**Peace 3**

**-BrokenDownLilAngle **


End file.
